Kung Fu Panda 3 - Mój Pomysł
by lola3934
Summary: Historia opowiada o tym jak Po rozwija swoje zdolności i walczy z nowym zagrożeniem broni swoich przyjaciół, a także uświadamia sobie pewne rzeczy i poznaje swoich biologicznych rodziców.
1. Prolog

Rozdział 1

**Prolog**

Dawno temu w starożytnych Chinach była wioska Chan. Mieszkały w niej pandy, jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Lord Shen chcąc zmienić swoje przeznaczenie kazał zabić mieszkańców wioski. Myślał, że zabił wszystkich, lecz nie licznym mieszkańcom udało się uciec. Odbudowano wioskę, ale jeden panda odłączył się o rodiny i znalazł nowy dom.

Gdy stał się dorosły był gotów by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Kiedy to zrobił poznał okrutną prawdę, jednak nie do końca całą.

Na wschód o Azjii, gdzie mieszczą się Chiny znajduje się Europa, jest ona prawie w całości opanowana przez Rzymian. W Rzymie miszka ktoś kto chce opanować nie tylko Europę, ale cały świat. Kilka miesięcy po pokonaniu Shena ujawnia się nowe zgrożenie, które zmierza w kierunku Chin tym razem wróg nie jest mistrzem kung fu, ani nie posiada niebezpiecznej broni ma on jednak magicną siłę, która jest mu wstanie pomóc w zrealizowaniu jego planów.

Jest jednak przepowiednia, która mówi, że obecne wcielenie bohatera chi posiada moc, której nie posiadało żadne z poprzednich wcieleń, aby jednak to zrobić musi on wiele się nauczyć.


	2. Początek Szkolenia

Rozdział 2

**Początek Szkolenia**

Minęło sześć miesięcy od czasu gdy dolinę Pokoju zaatakował Ke-Pa ,w tym czasie wszystko wróciło do normy, w miejscu gdzie kiedyś było stare drzewo brzoskwiniowe Mistrz Shifu kazał posadzić jabłoń, ponieważ małego drzewka brzoskwini nie był widać, a według Mistrza puste miejsce nie estetycznie wygląda, więc kazał zasadzić średniej wielkości jabłonkę. Po i Potężna Piątka jak zwykle trenowali w sali treningowej.

**Sala treningowa:**

Po właśnie mierzył się z tygrysicą, a reszta Piątki bacznie obserwowali. Mistrza Shifu nie było z nimi, ponieważ medytował smoczej grocie.

Po i Tygrysica wymienili między sobą kilka ciosów

Po zaatakował pierwszy, ale Tygrysica zablokowała wszystkie jego ciosy, a następnie wymierzyła w niego kilka kopnięć i uderzeń, dwa uderzenia udało się Po zablokować jednak trzeciego nie i oberwał boleśnie w twarz, następnie kopnęła go w brzuch i Po poleciał na drugi koniec sali treningowej.

wszyscy kibicowali Po

-Dasz radę-powiedział Małpa

-Nie poddawaj się-powiedziała Żmija

-Jeszcze masz szansę ją pokonać-powiedział Modliszka

Po wstał i ruszył w kirunku swojej przeciwniczki i próbował wymierzyć kilka ciosów, ale bezskutecznie.

Tygrysica wymierzyła kolejny cios i Po znów został wysłany na koniec sali.

-Po skup się, a wygrasz-powiedział Żuraw

-Wielkie dzięki za wsze wsparcie-powiedziała Tygrysica

-Tobie to i tak nie jest potrzebne-powiedział Modliszka

-Racja i tak wygrywam, więc nie musicie mi kibicować-powiedziała Tygrysica

-Ah tak ja też nie potrzebuję kibiców, mogę cię pokonać z zamknetymi oczami-powiedział Po

-No to lepiej ich nie otwieraj, bo przynajmniej nie będziesz widział swojej porażki-powiedziała Tygrysica

-Dobrze, bo nie otworzę oczu, ponieważ nie chcę zobaczyć przerażonego kota-powiedział Po

-To może ja też zamknę oczy, ponieważ nie chcę patrzeć na przerażoną, leniwą pandę, a żeby nie słyszeć krzyku przerażenia dla odmiany zatkam uszy-powiedziała Tygrysica

-No to dawaj teraz będę gotowy-powiedział Po

Tygrysica pobiegła w kierunku Po i wymierzyła kilka ciosów i kopnięć, następnie poraz kolejny kopnęła Po w taki sposób, że znów wylądował na drugim końcu sali, tym samym przegrał.

-I co nie mówiłam, że wygram-powiedziała Tygrysica

-uhh tak (zadyszka), ale pewnego dnia wygram z tobą, tak jak wygrywam z resztą Piątki-powiedział Po

Następnie wszyscy usłyszeli dzwonek, który najczęściej wzywa Po do Mistrza Shifu, wtedy po wybiegł z sali treningowej i udał się do Mistrza Shifu.

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i proszę o opinię, i nie jestem właścicielką Kung Fu Pandy** **w następnym rozdziale dowiecie się chce Mistrz Shifu.**


	3. Spotkanie z Mistrzem Shifu

Rozdział 3

**Spotkanie z Mistrzem Shifu**

Po około pół godziny Po dotarł do smoczej groty i zobaczył swojego mistrza.

-Mistrzu Shifu (zadyszka), dlaczego mistrz mnie wezwał i czemu znowu tutaj-powiedział Po

-Po wezwałem cię, ponieważ jest to kolejny etap w twoim szkoleniu, jednak nie jako mistrza kung fu, ale Bohatera Chi, jedak nie pokażę Ci żadnej techniki, ponieważ nie jestem Bohaterem Chi-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-To jak ja mam się tego nauczyć-narzekał Po

-Spokojnie Po najpierw pokaż co potrafisz, wtedy będę wiedział co musisz zrobić i czy kontrolujesz swoje podstawowe i Bohaterskie Chi-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-ugh em dobrze Mistrzu-Po powiedział nerwowo

Następnie Po rozłożył ręce i z jego prawej dłoni wyłoniło się złote światło, jednak w pewnym momencie przez złote światło zaczęło się przeplatać jasno niebieskie blade światełko i Po zaczął tracić kontrolę nad energią Chi i upada.

Mistrz Shifu podchodzi i mówi:

-Tak jak myślałem niepanujesz wogóle nad energią Chi w dodatku wywołujesz jej bardzo mało i to jest problemem-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-I co mam robić mistrzu-zapytał Po

-Medytuj-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Medytowć i to wszystko-powiedział Po

-Tak medytować, ale najlepiej by było gdybyś medytował tam gdzie obecnie mieści się jabłoń, a konkretnie przy małym drzewku brzoskwini-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Przy młodym drzewku brzoskwini, ale dlaczego-zapytał Po

-Dlatego, że drzewko może wzmocnić twoje Bohaterskie Chi-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Oh rozumiem, chyba-powiedział Po

-A i jeszcze jedno-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-y-tak mistrzu-powiedział Po

-Poproś jedno z Piątki by ktoś medytował z tobą, a i medytacja ma trwać dwie godziny najlepiej zacznij o 1700, a kończ o 1900 dobrze-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Ale po co jedno z Piątki-powiedział Po

-By dopilnować, że w tym czasie naprawdę medytujesz, a pozatym ktokolwiek to będzie medytacja też mu lub je się przyda-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-A jak nikt się niezgodzi, to wtedy mistrz będzie zemną medytował-powiedział Po

-Nie Po nestety nie mogę mam coś innego do zrobienia-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Ale jak tak to co wtedy zrobimy-zapytał Po

-Wtedy coś się wymyśli napewno żadne z Piątki codziennie nie ma otej porze czegoś do zrobienia, więc wtedy ustalimy dyżury dobrze Po-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Dobrze Mistrzu zrobię jak każesz-powiedział Po

-Dobrze i jeszcze jedno-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Co znowu-narzeka Po

-Oh to nic wielkiego, powiedz Tygrysicy, aby przyszła tutaj do mnie-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-ym-Dobrze, ale dlaczego-zapytał Po

-Ponieważ musimy porozmawiać i pośpiesz się Po-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Dobrze do zobaczena Mistrzu-pożegnał się Po

**Czytajcie i komentujcie i tylko bez wulgaryzmów to koniec trzeciego rozdziału, a i jak myślicie z kim z Piątk będzie medytował Po i czego Mistrz Shify chce od Tygrysicy?**


	4. Nieoczekiwane okoliczności

Rozdział 4

**Nieocekiwane okoliczności**

**Dziedziniec przed salą treningową:**

Po około pół godziny Po wrócił do Jadeitowego Pałacu dotarł na dziedziniec przed salą treningową, gdy spotkał Żmiję i Żurawia. Oboje natychmiast do niego podeszli. Po jeszcze sapał i dyszał i dopiero co ich zauważył.

-Cześć Po, jak było u Mistrza Shifu ?-zapytała Żmija

-Hej Żmijo, cześć Żuraw, Mistrz powiedział, że nadszedł czas na kolejny etap mojego szkolenia i w związku z tym kazał mi medytować i miałem coś zrobić, ale nie bardzo pamiętam co to było, może mi pomożecie-powiedział Po

-No jasne, tylko co możemy zrobić, ja wiem jak przypomieć sobie, że wogule się coś zapomniało, nie jak sobie przypomnieć co to było-powiedziała Żmija

-Spróbuj przypomnieć sobie rozmowę z Shifu-powiedział Żuraw

-Dobrze w takim razie, najpierw Mistrz Shifu kazał mi wydobyć znaczy pokazać jak kontroluję i tworzę energię Bohaterskiego Chi i podstawowego Chi, później powiedział, że nie kontroluję energi Chi i tworzę jej niewiele, następnie kazał mi medytować i robić to według jego instrukcji, apropos muszę pogadać z Małpą i później Mistrz Shifu coś powiedział i nie pamiętam co-opowiedział Po

-W takim razie już nie wiem, może Tygrysica pomoże-zasugerowała Żmija

-Właśnie Tygrysica to jest to-wykrzyknął radośnie Po

-Co to jest to, przecież nie wiesz czy będzie wiedziała jak Ci pomóc-odpowiedziała Żmija

-Nie, nie musi wiedzieć, bo to już jest nie ważne, ponieważ przypomniałem sobie-powiedział Po

-To co to takiego jest-zapytała zaciekawiona Żmija

-To, że mam powiedzieć Tygrysicy, że Mistrz Shifu ją wzywa do smoczej groty-odpowiedział Po

-Oh już rozumiem-powiedziała Żmija

-Jest tylko jescze jeden mały problem, bo Mistrz Shifu kazał ją przysłać jak najszybciej, ale zanim sobie przypomniałem minęło chyba z pół godziny-odrzekł Po

-W tym na nas nielicz, bo nie przekażemy tego za ciebie-odpowiedziała Żmija

-Wcale nie chcę żebyście przekazywali to za mnie, ja mam na myśli czy przypadkiem nie wiecie gdie ona jest-zapytał nerwowo Po

-Powinna być w sali treningowej-powiedział Żuraw

-Oh no tak, dzięki muszę lecieć znaczy biec-odparł Po

Po natycmiast ruszył do sali treningowej zostawiając Żmiję i Żurawia zdezorientowanych

-Jak można zapomnieć, o tak prostej rzeczy-zapytał Żuraw

-Nie wiem, ale najwyraźniej w przypadku Po wszystko jest możliwe, chodźmy przecież nie będziemy tu tak stać-odpowiedziała Żmija

Oboje natychmiast ruszyli w kierunku wioski.

**I to koniec rozdziału 4 i bardzo proszę o komentarze bo nie wiem czy kontynuować czy to jest dobre, narazie będę kontynuować tak trochę na ślepo i jeszcze postaram się zrobić to opowiadanie w wersji angielskiej narazie to tyle.**


	5. Partner do medytacji pilnie poszukiwany1

Rozdział 5

**Partner do medytacji pilnie poszukiwany! cz.1**

**Sala treningowa:**

Po wszedł do sali treningowej natychmiast zobaczył Tygrysicę, która brdzo zacięcie trenuje.

-Tygrysico-powiedział Po

Słysząc swoje imie tygrysica przestała trenować i podeszła do Po

-Po, jak rozmowa z Mistrzem Shifu, po twojej minie widzę, że coś nie poszło-zsugerowała zgryźliwie Tygrysica

-Ha ha ha naprawdę śmieszne, bo tak się składa, że bardzo dobrze poszło mi z Shifu-Po odpowiedział nerwowo

-Dobra nie ważne, więc co chcesz trenować-zapytała Tygrysica

-Nie do końca, jestem tu, ponieważ Mistrz Shifu kazał mi przekazać, że chce cię widzieć w smoczej grocie-powiedział chytrze Po

-Ciekawe czego chce odemnie, bo od ciebie to chociaż by naprzykład, że znowu naraziłeś mieszkańców doliny na niebezpieczeństwo z powodu swojej bezmyślności-powiedziała Tygrysica

-Pytasz mnie, to ty powinnaś wiedzieć co zrobiłaś, a właśnie co zrobiłaś-zapytał zaciekawiony Po

-Nic nie zrobiłam, a zresztą co ja będę się tobie tłumaczyć, lepiej pójde i zobaczę o co chodzi-powiedziała Tygrysica lekko zirytowanym tonem

Następnie tygrysica wyszła zostawiając Po samego w sali treningowej

Po myśli co by teraz zrobić wreszcie wpadł na pomysł, że poszuka Małpy i zapyta czy będzie medytował z nim.

Po dziesięciu minutach znalazł go w kuchni.

**Kuchnia:**

-Hej Małpo, wiesz mam do ciebie sprawę, a tak w zasdzie to jedno małe pytanie-powiedział Po

-Hej Po pytaj o co chcesz-odpowiedział Małpa

-Widzisz Mistrz Shifu powiedział, że mam medytować przy małym drzewku brzoskwiniowym, ale kazał, by ktoś z Pioątki medytował ze mną, więc pomyślałem, że może ty byś się zgodził medytować ze mną-zapytał Po

-A wiesz, że bardzo chętnie, to co o której zaczynamy-powiedział Małpa

-O siedemnastej-odpowiedział Po

-A nie możemy naprzykład o dwudziestej-zapytał Małpa

-Nie Mistrz Shifu kazał od siedemnastej do dziewietnastej-odpowiedział Po

-No to przepraszam cię przyjacielu, ale o tej godzinie akurat nie mogę, wybacz-odpowiedział Małpa

-Oh rany no to w takim raie z kim je będę medytował-zapytał Po

-A koniecznie musisz z kimś, nie możesz sam medytować-powiedział Małpa

-Mogę, ale Shifu kazał-odpowiedział Po

-No to może zpytaj Modliszkę-zasugerował Małpa

-Dobrze, no to może pójdę go poszukać to cześć-powiedział Po

W tej chwili Po właśnie wyszedł.

Po około dziesięciu minutach znalazł Modliszkę w sali bohaterów.

**Sala bohaterów:**

-Hej Modliszko, tak sobie pomyślałem, mogli byśmy zacząć medytować, codziennie o siedemnastej, przy młodym drzewku brzoskwiniowym i przy nowo zasadzonej jabłoni?-zapytał Po

-Z wielką chęcią, ale osiedemnastej nie mogę, wybacz-odpowiedział Modliszka

-To z kim ja mam medytować?-zpytał Po

-Nie wiem, a nie możesz sam?-zapytał Modliszka

-Nie, bo Mistrz Shifu kazał, żeby medytował ze mną ktoś z Piątki-odpowiedział Po

-No to zapytaj Małpę-zasugerował Modliszka

-Nie już pytałem i nie może-odpowiedził Po

-No to może Żmiję, albo Żurawia-podpowiedział Modliszka

-No dobrze spróbuję-odpowiedział Po

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i jeszcze raz proszę piszcie komentarze i jeszcze jedno jak myślicie kto będzie pratnerem do medytacji dla Po, a może jednak zostaną ustalone dyżury ja Mistrz Shifu powiedział i to narazie tyle.**


	6. Partner do medytacji pilnie poszukiwany2

Rozdział 6

**Partner do medytacji pilnie poszukiwany! cz.2**

Po około pół godziny Po znalazł Żmiję w jej pokoju, a tak właściwie to czekał na nią przed drzwiami.

**Pokój Żmiji:**

**-**Żmijo mogę cię o coś zapytać?-zapytał niepewnie Po

-No jasne Po pytaj o co chcesz, śmiało-odpowiedziała Żmija

-Więc Mistrz Shifu kazał mi medytować, ale chciał żeby ktoś z Piątki medytował ze mną, więc Żmijo będziesz medytować ze mną codziennie od siedemnastej do dziewiętnastej przy małym drzewku brzoskwiniowym i nowo posadzonej jabłoni-zapytał Po

-Z wielką przyjemnością Po, ale o siedemnastej uczę dzieci w wiosce tańca ze wstążką, przykro mi Po nie mogę-odpowiedziała Żmija

-No to co ja mam teraz zrobić Małpa, Modliszka i ty nie możecie, więc co ja zrobię-narzekał Po

-Po Potężna Piątka składa się z pięci członków, a ty wymieniłeś tylko trójkę, przecież zostali Ci jeszcze Żuraw i Tygrysica, więc zapytaj na początek Żurawia-zasugerowała Żmija

-No dobrze poszukam i zapytam Żurawia, ale jeśli on też odmówi to co ja zrobię-krzywduje się Po

-Wtedy poszukasz i zapytasz Tygrysicę-odpowiedziała Żmija

-Nie dam rady, ponieważ albo powie nie, a jak powie tak to będzie narzekać i krytykować, krzyczeć powie, że nie może się skupić, bo ja jej przeszkadzam, albo wymyśli coś jeszcze innego, to nie ma sensu, ponieważ ona nawet jak by mniała czas to i tak odmówi-żali się Po

-Słuchaj napewno przesadzasz jeśli chodzi o Tygrysicę, nie doceniasz jej i masz do tego złe podejście-powiedziała Żmija

-A może jak Żuraw nie będzie mógł, to powiem Ci o tym, a ty zapytasz się jej o to czy by mogła medytować ze mną co?-zapytał Po

-Czyś ty już do reszty zgłupiał, ona nie lubi tchórzy-powiedziała Żmija

-Ale ja sam nie dam rady, ona jest mistrzynią-odrzekł Po

-Tak to prawda wszyscy jesteśmy mistrzami ty też Po, to jest drobna przysługa nic Ci się nie stanie, wystarczy, że zapytasz i to wszystko, to bardzo proste przecież mnie Małpę i Modliszkę już zapytałeś i jeszcze puki co możesz zapytać Żurawia-powiedziała Żmija

-Tak masz rację to nic trudnego jestem mistrzem, wojownikiem nie boję się niczego, stawiałem czoła większym wyzwaniom takim jak Tai Lung, Shen czy Ke-Pa pff w porównaniu z nimi Tygrysica to pestka, poza tym został jeszcze Żuraw-powiedział Po

-Więc na co czekasz idź i szukaj Żurawia bo jest już dwadzieścia po szesnastej-powiedziała Żmija

W tym momenci Po wyszedł z pokoju Żmiji i ruszył na poszukiwanie Żurawia.

Minęło piętnaście minut jak znalazł Żurawia na dziedzińcu przed salą treningową.

-Żuraw czy mógł byś ze mną medytować o od siedemanstej do dziewiętnastej codziennie przy małym drzewku brzoskwini i przy nowo zasadzonej jabłoni proszę?-zapytł z niepokojem Po

-Po bardzo bym chciał, ale nie o siedemnastej-powiedział Żuraw

-Nieeee -wykrzyknął Po

-Po nie chisteryzuj możesz przecież medytować sam, albo zapytać kogoś innego-zasugerował Żuraw

-Właśnie, że nie ponieważ Mistrz Shifu kazał mi medytować z kimś z Potężnej Piątki, a ja zapytałem już prawie wszystkich z wyjątkiem Tygrysicy, w dodatku zostało mi dwadzieścia minut, a na domiar złego od śniadania nic nie jadłem i co ja teraz zrobię-narzekał Po

-Słuchaj skoro tak to najpierw idź do kuchni złap miskę pierogów i biegnij na poszukiwania Tygrysicy, bo zostało Ci niewiele czasu-zasugerował Żuraw

Po natychmiast ruszył do kuchni w między czasie zajrzał do pokoju Tygrysicy, ale jej tam nie było nie mniał bladego pojęcia gdzie jej szukać wszedł do kuchni spojrzał na zegar i zobaczył, że zostało mu piętnaście minut wybiegł z kuchni z miską pierogów i poszedł do sali treningowej, niestety była pusta przeszukał cały Pałac, ale nigdzie nie znalazł tygrysicy. W końcu postanowił przestać słuchać się Mistrza Shifu i postanowił medytować samotnie, zadał sobie tyle trudu, by spełnić wolę jego Mistrza, że nabrał ochoty na medytację obojętnie, czy z kimś, czy samemu.

W między czasie kilka godzin wcześniej po rozmowie z Po Tygrysica po dziesięciu minutach dotarła do smoczej groty.

**I to tyle jeśli chodzi o szósty rozdział i bardzo proszę wszystkich którzy przeczytają moje opowiadanie o komentarze i żetelne opinie i jak myślicie o czym rozmawiali Mistrz Shifu i Tygrysica i czy w jakiś sposób rozwiąże się problem Po? Zobaczcie sami zacęcam. **


	7. Wewnętrzny Spokój

Rozdział 7

**Wewnętrzny Spokój**

**Smocza grota:**

Tygrysica właśnie dotarła do smoczej groty i natychmiast zauważyła swojego Mistrza.

-Mistrzu Shifu, wzywał mnie Mistrz-Tygrysica powiedziała ze spokojem w głosie

-Tak Tygrysico, Po mniał Ci przekazać, że chcę z tobą porozmawiać-odpowiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Dobrze, ale czy coś się stało Mistrzu-zapytała Tygrysica

-Nie, nic się nie stało, nie martw się wezwłem Cię w innej sprawie-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Innej sprawie, czy to chodzi o mnie, czy ja coś zrobiłam, coś czego nie powinnam, coś co Mistrzowi się nie podoba, czy to chodzi o którąś z ostatnich walk?-Tygrysica zapytała z niepokojem

-Mówiłem spokojnie, uspokuj się, wszystko jest w porządku, tak chodzi o ciebie, ale nie bez pośrednio, konkretnie chodzi o twoje szkolenie-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Jak to o moje szkolenie, co to oznacza, chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że powinnam opuścić Jadeitowy Pałac-Tygrysica zapytała z niepokojem w głosie

-Uspokuj się, nie chodzi mi o to żebyś opuściła Pałac, chodzi mi mianowicie oto, że nadszedł czas na kolejny etap twojego szkolenia jako mistrza kung fu-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Dobrze, więc co mam zrobić-Tygrysica zapytała spokojnym tonem

-Kolejnym etapem każdego mistrza kung fu jest równowaga-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Równowaga to jest to czym Po pokonał Shena, prawda-Tygrysica zapytała się

-Tak, ale ja Ci to zademonstruję i powiem co zrobić, aby ją osiągnąć-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

Następnie wykonał klasyczny układ równowagi, a potem przemówił.

-To jest równowaga-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-To było niesamowite, ale co mam zrobić, by umieć wykonać coś takiego-Tygrysica zapytała lekko zaciekawionym tonem

-Są dwa sposoby, sposób pierwszy możesz medytować przez pięćdziesiąt lat w jaskini takiej jak ta bez jedzenia i picia-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Dobrze oczywiści natychmiast zacznę-powiedziała Tygrysica

-Zaczekaj jest jeszcze jeden sposób możesz osiągnąć równowagę po przez ból i cierpienie tak jak ja-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Jak to jak ty, po przez ból i cierpienie-zapytała Tygrysica

-Tak, widzisz pamiętasz dzień, w którym wybrano Po na Smoczego Wojownika-zapytał Mistrz Shifu

-Tak, jak mogła bym zapomnieć, przecież trzy lata męczymy się z Po-Tygrysica powiedziała rozbawionym głosem

-Więc to był najgorszy dzień w moim życiu, ale musiałem tego doświadczyć, by zrozumieć, że problemem nie jest Po i fakt, że jest pandą, tylko moje podejście do niego, kiedy to zrozumniałem osiągnąłem równowagę-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Tak rozumniem, ale dla mnie to także był jeden z najgorszych dni i też po pewnym czasie doszłam do wniosku, że muszę zmienić podejście do Po, więc dlaczeg nie osiągnęłam równowagi-Tygrysica zapytała

-Ponieważ to nie był odpowiedni czas-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

-Dobrze rozumniem-powiedziała Tygrysica

-Dobrze możesz już iść-powiedział Mistrz Shifu

Nasępnie Tygrysica ruszyła w stronę Jadeitowe Pałacu, idąc tak wpadła na pomysł by pójść w miejsce gdzie kiedyś rosło Najświętsze Drzewo Brzoskwiniowe.

**To już koniec siódmego rozdziału, od następnego rozdziału postaram się polepszyć mój styl i sprawdzać teksty przed opublikowaniem, by nie robić literówek jeśli chodzi o interpunkcję i ortografię będę się starać, ale jeśli wkradnie się jakiś błąd to z góry przpraszam, jak już wcześniej napisałam postaram się ten tekast przetłumaczyć na angielski iż jestem świadoma tego, że nie ma tu wielu czytelników w języku polskim tak, więc to narazie tyle z moich planów i pozdrawiam każdą osobę, która przeczytała chociażby jeden rozdział.**


	8. Spotkanie przy jabłoni

Rozdział 8

**Spotkanie przy jabłoni**

Po dotarł na miejace gdzie, kiedyś rosło Najświętsze Drzewo Brzoskwiniowe, obecnie rozkwita w tym miejscu jabłonka. Po tak jak i reszta Potężnej Piątki nie był zachwycony tym, że w miejscu gdzie rosło jego ulubione drzewo, drzewo, które uratowało Oogway i w miejscu, gdzie rośnie młode drzewko broskwiniowe, które uratowało mu życie rośnie coś co ma poprawić tylko wygląd tego miejsca po ataku Ke-Pa, ale jednak musiał przyznać, że ta jabłoń ma coś w sobie, coś co przyciąga uwagę, spojrzał w górę zobaczył pomarańczowe niebo, ostatnie promienie słońca pdały na twarz Po jak i na całą dolinę spojrzał w dół pod drzewo, gdy uświadomił sobie, że pod drzewem ktoś siedzi w pozycji lotosu i medytuje, tą osobą była oczywiście Tygrysica, jednak po chwili otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Po.

Tygrysica: Hej Po, co ty tutaj robisz?

Po: Szukałem Cię, potrzebowałem pratnera do medytacji, zalecenie Mistrza Shifu.

Tygrysica: Więc jesteś tu by medytować, tak.

Po: Tak, można tak powiedzieć.

Tygrysica: Szukałeś, kogoś kto będzie medytować z tobą, wiesz może mógł byś dołączyć do mnie.

Po: No pewnie, sądziłem, że pójdzie o wiele trudniej.

Tygrysica: A całkim łatwo Ci poszło, więc jak długo tu zostaniesz?

Po: Powinienem medytować od siedemnastej do dziewiętnastej, a ty?

Tygrysica: Dobrze, więc do dziewiętnastej medytujemy, a później możemy zostać tu jeszcze przez godzinę i porozmawiać.

Po: Dobrze to w takim razie zaczynajmy, a i jeszcze jedno jutro też tu będziesz?

Tygrysica: Tak, od dziś będę tu codziennie o tej porze.

Po dziesięciu minutach odkąd zaczęli medytować, drzewo jabłoni zaczęło świecić jasno niebieskim światłem, energia zczęła się roztaczać wokół Po i Tygrysicy, wyglądało to tak jakby wchłaniali bardzo potężną moc, lecz tę moc o wiele bardziej pochłaniał Po, jakby mieszała się z jego siłą życioą i odnawiała ją, na Tygrysicę to także wpływało lecz w mniejszym stopniu. Po dwóch godzinach niebo zrobiło się już ciemne jakby gotowe na zajście słońca, a energia, która roztaczała się wokół Po i Tygrysicy dotarła, aż do podnóża wzgórza, jednak gdy Po powoli zaczął otwierać oczy, energia natychmiast zaczęła znikać i nikt się nie dowiedział, co w ciągu tych dwóch godzin mniało mniejsce, jednak po tym jak oboje z Tygrysicą otworzyli oczy mnieli wrażenie, że mają więcej energi, myśleli jednak, że to przez medytację.

Po: Tygrysico, więc o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się do niego i odpowiedziała

-Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Mistrzem Shifu, o tym, że nadszedł czas, abym osiągnęła równowagę, powiedział mi, o sposobach, którymi można osiągnąć równowagę i opowiedział mi w jaki sposób on osiągnął ten wewnętrzny spokój, ale zapytałam go, czy to w jaki sposób pokonałeś Shen'a czy to był wewnętrzny spokój, on odpowiedział mi, że tak, tylko ja się cały czas zastanawiam, kiedy i jak osiągnąłeś równowagę?

Po uniusł brwi ze zdziwienia nikt nigdy nie pytał go o to kiedy i jak osiągnął równowagę, a zwłaszcza nikomu nie musiał tłumaczyć tego co wydarzyło się, po tym jak został wystrzelony z fabryki Shen'a.

Odwrócił się do niej i zaczął opowiadać historię tego jak poznał prawdę, o tym, że jest ostatnim Pandą w Chinach i jak jego rodzice poświęcili się by go ratować.

Po: Tygrysico, pamiętasz ten dzień w mieście Gong-Men, gdy wtedy w więzieniu kazałaś mi zostać tam, a ja Cię nie posłuchałem?

Tygrysica: Tak Po pamiętam.

Po: Więc po tym jak wyszliście z więzienia, ruszyłem za wami, dotarłem do fabryki, a następnie znalazłem Shen'a, zacząłem się domagać by powiedział mi prawdę, zaczęliśmy walczyć, a następnie powiedział mi jedno ze swoich kłamstw, mimo że mówiłaś mi bym go nie atakował znów Cię nie posłuchałem i po chwili zostałem wystrzelony z budynku, trafiłem do rzeki i wtedy znalazła mnie wróżbitka, wyłowiła mnie, następnie zabrała do mniejsca, w którym leżała kiedyś wioska, w której się urodziłem, następnie przypomniałem sobie co zrobił Shen z mieszkańcami wioski i co zrobili dla mnie rodzice by mnie uratować i w ten sposób osiągnąłem równowagę, ale w tym momencie byłem zdrózgotany, naszczęście podeszła do mnie wróżbitka i powiedziała, że to tylko początek, a liczy się tylko ciąg dalszy i uświadomiłem sobie kim jestem i wiedziałem z kąd pochodzę.

Tygrysica: Po ja nie wiem co powiedzieć, jedo co mogę Ci powiedzieć to to, że wiem co czujesz i rozumuiem twój ból i jak wielka to musiała być dla ciebie tak poważna strata.

Po: Nie przejmuj się Tygrysico mam przecież jeszcze mojego adoptowanego tatę, Mistrza Shifu i was czyli Potężną Piątkę i wiem, że mogę liczyć na każdego z was, wiesz nikomu wcześniej nie opowiadałem tej histori nawet tacie jemu powiedziałem, że w trakcie misji natknąłem się na miejsce gdzie się urodziłem i wiem kim jestm, a odpowiedź brzmiała twoim synem.

Tygrysica: Wow nie mniałam pojęcia, że nikt o tym nie wie, ale dobrze zrobiłeś mówiąc ojcu, że jesteś jego synem, to bardzo miło z twojej strony, myślę że nadszedł czas by wrócić do koszar i iść spać co ty na to?

Na niebie był widać bardzo wyraźnie gwiazdy, nad Po i Tygrysicą świecił już księżyc tego dnia była pełnia księżyca i można go było podziwiać w pełnej okazałości.

Po spojrzał w górę zobaczył gwiaździste niebo, pełnię księżyca i zrozumniał, że jest już późno, następnie powiedział.

-Tak masz rację i dzięki.

Tygrysica: Nie ma za co, a terz chodź, idziemy.

Oboje ruszyli w kierunku koszar, gdy szli korytarzem, następnie dotarli do swoich pokoji, które mieszczą się na przeciwko siebie, rozstali się przed swoimi pokojami mówiąc sobie dobranoc i słodkich snów, nie spodziewali się, że ten wieczór spędzą razem i że zakończy się on w tak miły sposób.

**Mam nadzieję, że się poprawiłam i że czyta się to przyjemniej niż poprzednie rozdziały, mam też nadzieję, że robię mniej błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych i pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających.**


	9. Sen Po

Rozdział 9

**Sen Po**

Po pożegnaniu z Tygrysicą, Po natychmiast poszedł do łóżka i natychmiast zapadł w głęboki sen, przyśniło mu się coś dziwnego, coś co wydawało się tak realne i mimo, że Tygrysica życzyła mu dobrej nocy i słodkich snów, ta noc i ten sen do nich nie należały.

**W śnie Po:**

Po znalazł się w mniejscu, gdzie kiedyś było Stare Święte Drzewo Brzoskwiniowe, ale teraz rosła tam jabłoń, jednak na gałęziach były dojrzałe jabłka Po pamiętał doskonale, że gdy był wieczorem przy jabłoni to na gałęziach, były dopiero nie rozwinięte małe pąki, a tu są już dojrzałe jabłka, zastanawiał się co to wszystko ma znaczyć, gdy nagle dostrzegł pod drzewem czarno białą dużą postać, większą od niego, gdy się bliżej przyjżał okazało się, że jest to panda. Podszedł do pandy i przywitał się i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Po: Dzień dobry, co tutaj robisz, kim jesteś, czy jesteś duchem?

Panda: Witaj, jestem Jiong, nie jestem duchem, ani wytworem twojej wyobraźni, jestem twoim ojcem, tym który w dalekim świecie szuka Ciebie, a ty jako Smoczy Wojownik możesz w swoich snach zobaczyć coś co chcesz, ale i możesz zobaczyć prawdę i nie tyko w kwesti, że twój ojciec żyje i Cię szuka, ale w każdym innym aspekcie twojego życia, na przykład przypomnij sobie dzień, w którym wybrano Cię na Smoczego Wojownika i przypomnij sobie noc poprzedzającą to wydarzenie.

Po: No, tak wtedy mniałem sen o kung fu, ale czy to znaczy, że w prawdziwym świecie ty mnie szukasz i żyjesz, czy to znaczy, że mam Ci pomóc się odnaleźć, czy coś takiego?

Jiong: Tak, w tym momencie możesz dać znak gdzie jesteś, koncentrując się na prawdziwym mnie i mówiąc gdzie mieszkasz.

Po: I wtedy za kilka dni lub tygodni, ty przyjdziesz i mnie odwiedzisz?

Jiong: Tak, można tak powiedzieć.

Po koncentruje się na swoim ojcu, a następnie mówi:

-Tato mieszkam w Dolinie Spokoju, przybądź do mnie najszybciej, jak tylko potrafisz.

Jiong: Bardzo dobrze, w takim razie spodziewaj się mojej wizyty w każdej chwili.

Po: Dobrze tato, a i jeszcze jedno możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego na jabłoni rosną dojrzałe jabłka, skoro jeszcze kilka godzin temu, na drzewie rosły jeszcze nie rozwinięte pąki?

Jiong: Po to drzewo jest bardziej niezwykłe niż Ci się wydaje, a tak pozatym ty nie doceniasz bardzo wielu rzeczy, zastanów się nad tym, słońce już wschodzi i myślę, że jeśli chcesz mnie zobaczyć szybciej, to muszę już iść, a i spróbuj jabłka są bardzo zdrowe.

**Powrót do rzeczywistości:**

Po, krzyczy na głos już z otwartymi oczami.

-Tato nie odchodź!

Wtedy uświadamia sobie, że to był tylko sen, patrzy na swój pokój, a następnie uświadamia sobie, że swoim krzykiem mógł obudzić resztę, więc postanawia wyjść i sprawdzić, czy kogoś przypadkiem nie obudził. Jednak, gdy wychodzi na korytarz słyszy dźwięk gongu i zobaczył Mistrza Shifu, który właśnie wszedł do koszar studenckich, a następnie zobaczył po swojej prawej stronie Małpę i Żurawia, a na przeciwko zobaczył Modliszkę, Żmiję i Tygrysicę. Wszyscy łącznie z Po mówili dzień dobry Mistrzu Shifu i zachwilę pobiegli do kuchni wszyscy z wyjątkiem Po, mimo że był głodny cały czas myślał o swoim śnie i czy komuś o nim opowiedzieć, następne po raz trzeci usłyszał warczenie żołądka, a także, że ktoś do niego mówi.

Shifu: Po obudź się, zasnąłeś chyba na stojąco!

Po: Nie, poprostu myślę.

Shifu: Dobrze, ale idź do kuchni na śniadanie, chyba, że chcesz czekać na posiłek, aż do obiadu?

Po: Dobrze, już idę.

Następnie dołączył do swoich przyjaciół w kuchni.

**To już koniec dziewiątego rozdziału i mam nadzieję, że robię się coraz lepsza i że ujawniłam kilka ciekawych faktów i pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających moją historię.**


	10. Rozmowy i przemyślenia

Rozdział 10

**Rozmowy i przemyślenia**

Po właśnie wszedł do kuchni zobaczył swoich przyjaciół rozmawiających przy stole, usiadł na wolnym krześle obok Tygrysicy, chwilę później uświadomił sobie, że nikt poza Tygrysicą nic nie je i że nie mają przed sobą żadnego talerza, ani miski, spojrzał jak Tygrysica je swoje tofu i zauważył, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że przez swoje dzisiejsze zamyślenie zapomniał przygotować bułki z fasolką i to dlatego wszyscy patrzą na niego, więc natychmiast wstał i zaczął robić śniadanie, a mianowicie bułki z fasolką, gdy już były gotowe postawił miskę na stole i usiadł spowrotem na swoim miejscu. Zjadł dziesięć bułek z fasolką w całkowitym milczeniu, dla wszystkich to było nieprawdopodobne, by Po zjadł i zrobił śniadanie w całkowitym milczeniu, Po skończył jeść dziesiątą bułkę w tym samym czasie Tygrysica również skończyła swoje śniadanie i zaczęła iść do sali treningowej Po natychmiast ruszył za nią, szli razem w milczeniu jednak w tej chwili oboje myśleli o tym samym, ponieważ tej nocy Tygrysica również mniała dość dziwny sen i zastanawiała się, co może oznaczać jednak postanowiła powiedzieć o tym Po, postanowiła, że dziś przed medytacją zrobi to co wczoraj, czyli poprosi go by po medytacji mogli porozmawiać i w tym momencie dotarli do sali treningowej kilka minut później dołączyła do nich reszta Piątki.

Cały poranek Potężna Piątka i Smoczy Wojownik trenowali bardzo ciężko, Po na początku, gdy w sali treningowej był Mistrz Shifu, bardzo ciężko trenował na maszynach, czyli sprzętach sali treningowej, gdy Mistrz udał się na medytację do smoczej groty, Po był już na końcu toru, który tego dnia przeszedł sześć razy, więc postanowił zmierzyć się z Tygrysicą jeśli tylko będzie chciała, jednak po dzisiejszym śnie nie mniał już takich kłopotów z zapytaniem jej o coś tak jak mniało to mniejsce wczoraj, następnie zapytał ją, a ona się zgodziła, kiedy wybiła dwunasta Po skończył swój trening na dzisiejszy dzień, nie ukrywając faktu, że dziś również przegrał z Tygrysicą, gdy wyszedł z sali treningowej postanowił odwiedzić swojego ojca w restauracji.

Gdy dotarł na mniejsce, zobaczył swojego ojca, który biegnie w jego kierunku, by go przytulić.

Po: Cześć tato, jak idzie interes?

Pan Ping: Oh Po, gdybyś wpadał tu częściej to napewno nagonił byś mi kilku nowych klijentów, ale tak poza tym wszystko sprzedaje się świetnie, ale dzięki, że pytasz.

Po: Cieszę się tato, a jeśli chodzi o to, że rzadko przychodzę to niestety, nie zależy odemnie jestem przecież Smoczym Wojownikiem i muszę trenować.

Pan Ping: Oh Po, przecież ja wiem i rozumniem, więc może choć do kuchni przygotuję Ci twoje ulubione danie, uwaga do wszystkich na cześć mojego syna Smoczego Wojownika Deser na koszt firmy, ale oczywiście przy zakupie zestawu.

Po: Wiesz, tato nie jestem głodny.

Pan Ping: Po, ty nie jesteś głodny, ale przecież odkąd zamieszkałeś w Pałacu zacząłeś chudnąć, Po, ty chudniesz z miesiąca na miesiąc.

Po: Tato, poprostu nie jestem głodny, a chudnę, bo ciężko trenuję i mam wiele spraw na głowie naprzykład treningi, czytanie zwojów, kolejny etap szkolenia i efektywną medytację i jeszcze wiele innych.

Pan Ping: Oh, rozumniem Po, że starasz się być najlepszym, ale musisz coś jeść.

Po: Dobrze, ale może innym razem, muszę już wracać do Pałacu, do zobaczenia innym razem i pamiętaj, że ty także możesz mnie odwiedzić.

Następnie wyszedł z restauracji i ruszył w kierunku Pałacu.

W tym samym czasie w wiosce położonej w górach Skalistych oddalonej od Doliny Spokoju o tydzień drogi, mieszka Jiong, czyli biologiczny ojciec Po, wykonywał te same czynności co zwykle, gdy nagle mniał wizję, a wniej zobaczył znów swojego syna, jednak tym razem wizja była o wiele wyraźniejsza i usłyszał słowa:

,,Tato mieszkam w Dolinie Spokoju, przybądź do mnie najszybciej, jak tylko potrafisz."

W tej chwili rzucił wszystko co robił i zaczął się przygotowywać do wyprawy, aby znaleźć swojego zaginionego syna, syna o którym myślał, że nie żyja, że tego dnia, gdy Shen zaatakował wioskę Chan, że zginął razem z Méiguī.

W tym czasie Po dotarł do Pałacu i postanowił jednak potrenować, wszedł do sali treningowej i zobaczył Małpę, postanowił z nim trenować.

Po: Hej Małpo, trenujesz ze mną?

Małpa: Cześć Po, no jasne, że będę z tobą trenował.

Po stanął na przeciwko Małpy i odrazu zaatakował pierwszy, jednak Małpa uniknął wszystkich jego ciosów, następnie Małpa wymierzył kilka ciosów do brzucha Po, ale Po nie poczuł tego następnie Po użył jego brzuch w momencie gdy Małpa wymierzał jeden z jego ciosów, by odbić Małpę, w taki sposób by znalazł się na drugim końcu sali trningowej. Małpa wymierzył cis, a Po odbił Małpę na drugi koniec sali treningowej. Walka się skończyła, a Po wygrał.

Małpa: Po, jak ty to robisz, przecież wymieżyłem w twój brzuch tyle ciosów, a ty ani drgnąłeś?

Po: Poprostu mój brzuch chroni gruba warstwa tłuszczu, która sprawia, że nie czuję twoich ciosów, a w przypadku mocnego uderzenia czuję łaskotki tak jak na przykład w przypadku uderzeń Tai Lung'a, gdy mnie uderzył czułem tylko łaskotki.

Małpa: To jest poprostu niesamowite Po, jak to zrobiłeś?

Po: Lata jedzenia, bardzo dużych porcji, w restauracji mojego taty.

Małpa: Myślisz, że ja też mógł bym coś takiego wytrenować, ale w jakiejś łagodniejszej formie?

Po: Małpo, nie ma łagodniejszej formy, ani szybszego sposobu, poza tym nie sądzę żeby to był styla dla Ciebie.

Małpa: To przypadkiem, nie jest, to samo co z rękami Tygrysicy, co Po?

Po: Nigdy, o tym wcześniej nie myślałem.

Małpa: A wiesz jesteście podobni, pod wieloma aspektami, ale wiesz co porozmawiamy o tym w kuchni.

Następnie obaj ruszyli do kuchni.

**I to już koniec rozdziału dziesiątego i proszę o opinie, bo one dla mnie wiele znaczą i dzięki nim wiem co mam poprawić.**

Méiguī- Róża


	11. Porównania i ujawnione sny

Rozdział 11

**Porównania i ujawnione sny**

Po i Małpa po pięciu minutach dotarli do kuchni usiedli przy stole w tych mniejscach co zwykle, czyli naprzeciwko siebie, Małpa postawił na stole miskę jego migdałowych ciastek i wrócił do swojego tematu, który chciał kontynuować, mimo że widział, że Po nie był zachwycony tym porównaniem.

Małpa: Więc Po, wrcając do tematu zauważyłeś, ile z Tygrysicą macie wspólnego?

Po: Wiesz, Małpo, że ani trochę, ponieważ ja uważam, że poza tym, że oboje trenujemy kung fu, nie mamy nic wspólnego.

Małpa: A ja, uważam, że jednak macie wiele wspólnych cech.

Po: Ciekawe jakich, jeśli tak to wymień jedną!

Małpa: Skoro tak, to na przykład to, że oboje macie taką samą technikę walki, bo gdy próbuję uderzyć Tygrysicę w rękę to zwykle i tak to mnie boli, a jak próbuję uderzyć Ciebie w brzuch to Ciebie także to nic nie rusza, a mnie wybiło to w bolesny sposób na drugi koniec sali trningowej.

Po: To się zalicza do tego, że trenujemy kung fu, a ty powiedziałeś, że pod wieloma aspektami.

Małpa: To może to, że oboje nie znacie swoich prawdziwych rodziców i mnieliście dość podobne dzieciństwo, bo przecież Mistrz Shifu jest dla Tygrysicy jak ojciec i ona zawsze robiła to co on, czyli trenowała kung fu, a ty zawsze robiłeś to co Pan Ping, czyli gotowałeś, sposób w jaki się zachowujecie jesteście uparci i wogóle często zachowujecie się tak samo.

Po: To wcale nie prawda, nie jestem uparty, może Tygrysica jest, ale nie ja i wogóle nigdy nie zachowujemy się tak samo.

Małpa: Ale przyznajesz, że mnieliście podobne dzieciństwo.

Po: No może to, tak, ale reszta to tylko twoja wyobrażnia, bo porównujesz zupełnie dwie różne osoby!

Małpa: A ja, jednak swoje wiem i tego mi nie wmówisz.

Po: To myśl sobie co chcesz, ale tych bzdur nie opowiadaj Tygrysicy.

Małpa: No jasne, nie jestem głópi i chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć i jedno Ci powiem Po, ale w przeciwieństwie do Tygrysicy wiem, że ty Po po powiedzeniu Ci czegoś takiego mi nic nie zrobisz.

Po: Tego bym nie powiedział, ale jednak mimo, że jestem wściekły to jednak się hamuję i powstrzymuję od pobicia Cię.

Małpa: Dobrze, dobrze to może lepiej już stąd pójdę.

Po: Pa Małpo!

Następnie Po także wyszedł z kuchni krążył po Pałacu i nie mógł sobie znaleźć mniejsca, więc postanowił poczytać zwoje, bo przecież z przeczytaniem niektórych mniał spore opory, więc chwycił pierwszy zwój z brzegu i rozwinął, ale się ucieszył to był zwój o leczeniu za pomocą energi Chi, a tak się składa, że Po ma swoje zwykłe podstawowe Chi i Bohaterskie Chi i cały czas je rozwija, więc ma szanse na nauczenie się tych technik, ale będzie musiał dużo medytować. Po próbował przez godzinę tych technik uzdrawiających, a następnie znalazł inny zwój z punktami nerwowymi, gdzie znalazł punkty dzięki którym wogóle nie będzie nic czuł, jednak po czterdziesto pięcio minutowej próbie nic mu nie wychodziło, a pozatym zorientował się, że musi znaleźć Tygrysicę, bo mnieli razem medytować, a jest już prawie siedemnasta. Wtedy Po szybko wybiegł, poszedł do sali trningowej i zobaczył Tygrysicę trenowała jak zwykle, gdy nagle Po przerwał jej krzycząc.

Po: Tygrysico, jest już za dziesięć siedemnasta, przypominam Ci o medytacji.

Tygrysica: Pamiętam Po.

Po: No to chodźmy!

Natychmiast ruszyli, jabłoń wyglądała tak jak wczoraj, ale oboje mnieli nie odparte wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Usiedli było za pięć siedemnasa, Tygrysica chciała zacząć, ale Po upierał się, że jeszcze pięć minut, wtedy Tygrysica postanowiła zapytać się Po czy mogli by po medytacji porozmawiać tak jak wczoraj.

Tygrysica: Po, czy mogli byśmy dzisiaj też po medytacji porozmawiać?

Po: No jasne, że tak, jestem tylko ciekaw o czym?

Tygrysica: A dowiesz, kiedy nadejdzie właściwa pora.

Po: No ok, ale wolał bym wiedzieć, czy przypadkiem nie stanie mi się krzywda?

Tygrysica: Po nie zrobię Ci nic chcę tyko porozmawiać.

Następnie rozpoczęli medytację tym razem znów wszystko było tak samo energia zaczęła wydobywać się z jabłoni, a Po i Tygrysica zaczęli ją wchłaniać w ten sam sposób co poprzednim razem, a gdy minęły dwie godziny i Po powoli zaczął otwierać oczy to wszystko natychmiast zaczęło znikać.

Następnie Tygrysica zaczęła rozmowę, a tak właściwie zaczęła pytać o radę Po, w sprawie jej snu.

Tygrysica: Więc Po chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o moim śnie, był dość dziwny, rozmawiałam z Mistrzem Oogway'em o tym, że zbliża się wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, że mam na siebie uważać, albo ktoś zapłaci życiem, następnie widziałam Ciebie jak leżysz pod tą jabłonką zupełnie nieprzytomny, na drzewie były dojrzałe jabłka, a ja wiedziałam, że jeszcze wieczorem na drzewie, nie były nawet rozwinięte pąki, a Mistrz Oogway powiedział na koniec, że mam spróbować jabłka, bo są bardzo zdrowe, a następnie obudziłam się z krzykiem i co ty na to?

Po: Widzisz, ja też mniałem dziwny sen, ale twój jest bardzo podobny do mojego i nie jestem pewien, ale może powinnaś posłuchać Mistrza Oogway'a.

Tygrysica: Może, ale ty opowiec mi o swoim śnie.

Po: No dobrze, wszystko działo się tutaj przy tej jabłoni i było prawie tak samo jak w twoim śnie, ale zamiast Mistrza Oogway'a, był mój prawdziwy ojciec.

Tygrysica: Jak twój ojciec, jesteś tego pewien?

Po: Tak, przecież z nim rozmawiałem.

Tygrysica: O czym?

Po: O tym, że on żyje, szuka mnie w prawdziwym świecie, a ja jako Smoczy Wojownik mogę w swoich snach zobaczyć coś co chcę, ale i prawdę, więc dzięki temu snu mogłem pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach, a następnie zapytałem go o co chodzi z tą jabłonią, a on powiedział, że jest bardziej niezwykła niż mi się wydaje.

Tygrysica: Więc teraz czekasz na wizytę swojego ojca ze względu na jeden sen?

Po: Tak, moje sny w większości zwykle pokazywały mi prawdę, więc liczę, że w tym przypadku też mnie nie zawiodą.

Tygrysica: I tylko tyle powiedzał Ci ojciec?

Po: Nie powiedział, że nie doceniam wielu rzeczy i że mogę dostrzec prawdę w swoich snach pod każdym aspektem swojego życia, co kolwiek to znaczy, a i jeszcze jedno przed pożegnaniem powiedział, że mam spróbować jabłka są bardzo zdrowe i obudziłem się z krzykiem.

Tygrysica: Wiesz tematy naszych snów, nie zważając na szczegóły dotyczy głównie tej jabłonki, może powinniśmy powiedzieć o tym Mistrzowi Shifu?

Po: Narazie nie, ale ty posłuchaj rady Mistrza Oogway z twojego snu, jeśli nadejdzie walka nie wychylaj się.

Tygrysica: Może i masz rację, robi się późno, chyba powinniśmy już iść spać.

Po: Dobrze, ale jeszcze jedno, czy ja w twoim śnie byłem żywy?

Tygrysica: Widzisz, nie mogłam sprawdzić, poza tym skupiłam się bardziej na rozmowie z Mistrzem Oogway'em.

Po: Dobrze, to może chodźmy.

Następnie ruszyli do koszar i rozstali się przed swoimi pokojami życząc sobie lepszych snów niż wczorajszej nocy.

**Mam nadzieję, że jestem coraz lepsza i proszę o komentarze, w następnych rozdziałach przeczytać będzie można o rozterkach Po i nocnych rozmyślaniach Tygrysicy, a także powoli skończy się spokój w Dolinie Spokoju.**


	12. Koszmary i bezsenna noc

Rozdział 12

**Koszmary i bezsenna noc**

**Pokój Po:**

Po położył się do łóżka i natychmiast zasnął, ale jego sen przeniósł go do kuchni, w dzień, w którym otrzymał wiadomość od swojego biologicznego ojca dowiedział się, że za dwa dni dotrze do Jadeitowego Pałacu.

**Sen Po:**

Po siedzi w kuchni, ojciec mu napisał, że chciał by, aby on odwiedził wioskę Chan, ale Po w tym momencie nie chciał, z jakiegoś nieznanego dla niego powodu, opuszczać Pałacu, tylko nie wiedział dlaczego i w ty mnomencie weszła Tygrysica zobaczyła Po i natychmiast zaczęła dowiadywać się o co chodzi.

Tygrysica: Po, czy coś się stało wyglądasz trochę smutno.

Po: Nie, nic tylko otrzymałem wiadomość od swojego ojca i chce żebym odwiedził jego wioskę, w momencie gdy nadejdzie czas, by on wrócił do wioski, a on przybędzie do Pałacu za dwa dni.

Tygrysica: Po, ja na twoim mniejscu, gdybym mniała możliwość odwiedzenia swoich biologicznych rodziców, była bym szczęśliwa, a ty robisz z tego problem.

Po: Problemem nie jest to, że nie chcę odwiedzić mojej rodzinnej wioski, chodzi mi o to, że coś nie pozwala mi na opuszczenie Pałacu i nie wiem co to jest.

Tygrysica nagle zmnieniła ton z łagodnego na wściekły, jak by chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła.

Tygrysica: To się lepiej dowiedz, bo ja nie mogę uwieżyć, że można być, aż tak głupim!

Po: Tygrysico.

Następnie wyszła i w tym momencie sen Po się skończył.

**Powrót do rzeczywistości:**

Po był wstąśnięty tym co właśnie zobaczył w swoim śnie, ale to już znów był ranek i postanowił, że choć by nie wiem co odwiedzi wioskę swojego ojca, ale to co go trzymało we śnie to musi istnieć w rzeczywistości, więc musi się dowiedzieć co to jest, albo kto.

**W nocy po pożegnaniu z Po, w pokoju Tygrysicy:**

Tygrysica nie może zasnąć i zaczyna myśleć, myśleć o swojej przeszłości i o tym co się stało i o swojej tajemnicy, którą już raz prawie ujawniła przed Po, ale wtedy przerwano im, więc nic mu nie powiedziała i zastanawiała się czy nie powiedzieć o tym Po, bo wkońcu to on pokonał Tai Lung'a, więc powinien wiedzieć o tym co się stało, gdy przybyła do Pałacu i jeszcze zanim zaczęła trenować kung fu i co stało się powodem, że zaczęła trenować i dlaczego tak bardzo chciała go pokonać, tyko ona znała prawdę, nawet Mistrz Shifu nie wiedział o tym co się stało i kim był ulubieniec Mistrza Shifu i że jedynym, który dostrzegł to zło w Tai Lung'u był Mistrz Oogway, a ona nigdy nie powiedziała nic, a w dodatku po tym co się stało z Tai Lung'iem Mistrz myślał, że z nią stanie się to samo i to był dla niej podwójny cios, ale gdy nadszedł dzień wyboru Smoczego Wojownika myślała, że otrzyma ten tytuł, pokona Tai Lung'a i będzie mogła o wszystkim zapomnieć, ale stało się inaczej to nie ona pokonała Tai Lung'a tylko Po, a więc może powinna mu powiedzieć, ale chyba jeszcze nie teraz, doszła do wniosku i zauważyła, że nie spała całą noc i że jest już ranek i po tak ciężkiej nocy musi wsteć i przywitać swojego Mistrza.

**Ranek korytarz w koszarach studenckich:**

Po i Tygrysica wyszli by przywitać swojego Mistrza, następnie spojżeli na siebie i jedno i drugie wiedziało, że osoba, która stoi na przeciwko mniała ciężką noc, ale nie chcieli o tym gadać, reszta poszła do kuchni, a oni stali wryci w podłogę i patrzyli się na siebie, następnie Mistrz Shifu, zaniepokojony zachowaniem swoich uczniów postanowił z nimi porozmawiać.

Shifu: Po, Tygrysico, czy wsystko wporządku?

Oni nie odpowiedzieli, więc Mistrz Shifu postanowił zapytać ich jeszcze raz.

Shifu: Po, Tygrysico, czy coś się stało?

Tygrysica: Nie, poprostu kiepsko dziś spałam.

Po: Tak, ja też, tylko że już drugą noc.

Następnie poszli do kuchni, a Mistrz Shifu poszedł zjeść śniadanie razem z nimi usiadł na jednym z bocznych krzeseł przy stole, w tym czasie Po robił śniadanie, następnie usiadł się obok Tygrysicy, która jadła to co zwykle, Shifu wymyślił by dać Po i Tygrysicy dzień wolny, gdy nagle usłyszał od obojga idziemy trenować i nic na to nie mógł poradzić, następnie wraz z resztą Piątki ruszył do sali treningowej.

**To już koniec rozdziału dwunastego, ale wydarzenia zaczynają już powoli nabierać tempa, bo w następnym rozdziale coś się stanie i komentujcie, to dla mnie bardzo ważne.**


	13. Nowe zagrożenie

Rozdzial 13

**Nowe zgrożenie**

Po i Tygrysica dotali do sali treningowej, gdy usłyszeli gong, gong którego już długo nie słyszeli i wiedzieli, że ktoś w jakimś miejscu atakuje bezbronnych ludzi, następnie pobiegli do Sali Bohaterów, by dowiedzieć się, co Mistrz Shifu ma im do zakomunikowania na temat tego nowego zagrożenia.

Shifu: Uczniowie, bandyci atakują wioskę Zielarzy, musicie natychmiast ruszać.

Shifu powiedział to co przekazał mu Zeng.

Po: No, bez żartów bandyci w wiosce Zielarzy, kto chciał by obrabować wioskę Zielarzy, przecież tam nie ma co kraść, no chyba, że ziółka, albo pieniądze, ale tak poza tym to, tam nic nie ma.

Shfu: Po ruszaj już, motywy bandytów chodzą różnymi ścieżkami.

Następnie biegli najszybciej jak tyko mogli w ostatnim czasie przestępczość spadła, więc cieszyli się, że mnieli coś do roboty, gdy dotarli na miejsce, zauważyli jakieś dziwne niedźwiedzie atakujące mieszkańców wioski.

Były to niedźwiedzie brunatne z Europy.

Po: Zostawcie ich w spokoju, albo będziecie mnieć z nami doczynienia i dosięgnie was należyta sprawiedliwość!

Niedźwiedź: Chyba żartujesz, miśku niech najpierw dadzą nam to czego chcemy.

Po: Sam jesteś misiek i zachwilę dosięgnie cię ręka sprawiedliwości.

Niedźwiedź: Oh przepraszam uraziłem grubaska, więc ty jesteś przywódcą tej bandy, ale tak się składe, że zemną i moimi chłopcami nie wygrasz.

Po: Co do tego kim jestem odrobinę się mylisz, ale wiedz, że zadarłeś ze Smoczym Wojownikiem i Potężną Piątką.

Niedźwieź: Bardzo ładna nazwa Smoczy Wojownik, dobre bardzo zabawne, a tak z ciekawości sami dajecie sobie takie nazwy.

Po: Nie, a jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to jestem wybrańcem.

Tygrysica: Po, przestań wdawać się z nimi w dyskusję i powstrzymaj ich, chyba że będzie tak jak w przypadku Shena i chcesz rozgryźć ich plan bardziej.

Po: Bardzo, zabawne Tygrysico, a jeśli chodzi o niego, to dzisiejszy dzień zapamięta do końca życia.

Niedźwiedź: Wiesz, co misiek posłuchaj lepiej swojej dziewczyny i przekonajmy się co potrafisz, a tak na marginesie jestem Marcus.

Po: Ja jestem Po, a ona nie jest wcale moją dziewczyną.

Tygrysica: Oczywiście, że nie, jak mogła bym być jego dziewczyną.

Następnie zaatakowali, Po wymierzył kilka ciosów i kopnięć w Marcus'a, ale albo je zablokował albo nie dały żadnego efektu mimio że były wykonane najlepiej jak tylko potrafił, reszta piątki mniała podobny problem, nawet uderzenia Tygrysicy nie dawały efektu, wtedy Po postanowił ich odbić, w tym celu stanął i uniósł ręce do góry, był odsłonięty następnie kazał Piątce odsunąć się, jednak nie chcieli tego zrobić, więc Po krzyknął tym razem, że mają się odsunąć, w końcu zrobili jak kazał i niechętnie odsnęli się do tyłu, wtedy w Po zaczęły uderzać trzy niedźwiedzie, w tym Marcus gdy wymierzyli ciosy w brzuch Po, on zastował swoją technikę i odbił trzy niedźwiedzie w taki sposób, że tymi trzema trafił resztę niedźwiedzi, następnie Piątka ruszyła, by do kończyć dzieła Po, ale do Po podbiegła Tygrysica, by sprawdzić jak się czuje.

Tygrysica: Po, wszystko w porządku?

Po: Tak, nic mi nie jest.

Tygrysica: A twój brzuch, bo chyba mi nie powiesz, że to nic nie bolało.

Po: Bo tak jest, to tak jak z twoimi ręcami.

Tygrycica: Ale jak, to jest nie możliwe.

Po: Lata jedzenia zbyt dużych porcji w restauracji mojego taty utworzyły grubą warstwę ochronnego tłuszczu, teraz chodźmy pomóc reszcie.

Tygrysica: Po jeśli chodzi, o to co powiedziałam do tego bandyty, jeśli Cię tym uraziłam to przepraszam.

Po: Dobrze, nie ma sprawy.

Po pięciu minutach bandyci byli unieszkodliwieni, ale nie dali się złapać i udało im się uciec.

Jednak Po najbardziej ciekawiło to, czego mogli chcieć od zielarzy.

**I to koniec rozdziału mam nadzieję, że się podobało i proszę o opinie i dziękuję wszystkim którzy czytają moją historię. **


	14. Drzewo uzdrawiania

Rozdział 14

**Drzewo uzdrawiania**

**Wioska Zielarzy, po napadzie bandytów:**

Po podszedł do jednego z mieszkańców, była to gęś taka jak jego ojciec i postanowił zapytać się, czego chcieli bandyci.

Po: Dzień dobry, czy mógł by mi pan powiedzieć, czego chcieli ci bandyci?

Gęś: Witam, Smoczy Wojowniku, jestem Han Wu.

Po: Dobrze Han Wu, czy możesz nam powiedzieć, o co chodziło tym bandytom, bo jeśli to coś cennego, to było by lepiej gdybyśmy przetransportowali to do Pałacu.

Han Wu: To czego chcieli bandyci, to drzewo uzdrawiania, ale u nas go nie ma, zostało kupione w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, tylko nie pamiętam kto je kupił.

Po: Co te drzewo robi?

Han Wu: Uzdrawia, dodaje energi, wieczorem wydziela bardzo dużą ilość energi, ten kto znajdzie się w jego zasięgu jest wielkim szczęściażem, ale u osoby, która nie zużyła swojej energi, takie doładowanie może wywołać bezsenność, bądź wizje tego co może się wydarzyć, ostrzeżenie lub radę u osoby która już ma sny przyszłości i widzi prawdę może wzmocnić działanie i ukazać prawdę, która do tyczy serca tej osoby, odsłonić sprawy, których zwykle nie dostrzegamy, coś czego nie doceniamy i zobaczyć osobę, którą kochamy, jeśli nie wiemy o tym, że ją kochamy to wzmocniona wizja może nam to pokazać jako kłótnię z tą osobą o zupełnie błachą sprawę.

Po: Wow i naprawdę niepamięta pan komu sprzedał to drzewo.

Han Wu: Tak, niestety nie pamiętam, tego dnia było dość sporo klientów.

Po: Jak wyglądało to drzewo?

Han Wu: Było, bardzo podobne do zwykłej jabłoni, lecz jego owoce mniały moc uzdrawiania.

Po: Powiedział pan podobne do jabłoni, a Mistrz Shifu był tu tego dnia?

Han Wu: Może, ale nie jestem pewien.

Po: Dobrze, dziękujemy panu za pomoc, dobrze wracamy do Jadeitowego Pałacu

Po i Potężna Piątka powoli ruszyli do domu Małpa i Modliszka wygłupiali się tak jak zwykle, Żuraw i Żmija rozmawiali o sztuce, a Po i Tygrysica rozmyślali o tym co powiedział im Han Wu, aż w pewnym momenci Po postanowił przerwać milczenie.

Po: Tygrysico, co sądzisz na temat tego drzewa uzdrawiania?

Tygrysica: Po, naprawdę nie wiem, możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać?

Po: No dobrze, to może porozmawiamy o czymś innym?

Tygrysica: No dobrze, więc o czym?

Po: No, nie wiem, ostatnio mnieliśmy tyle tematów.

Tygrysica: Ostatnio, ale teraz chyba się wyczerpały.

Po: To może, powiesz mi jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Tygrysica: Mówiłam Ci setki razy, że nie mam ulubionego koloru i nie zaczynaj znów tego tematu.

Po: No weź, każdy ma ulubiony kolor.

Tygrysica: Ja nie i przestań już.

Po: No dobrze, to w takim razie jak wrócimy do Pałacu, to może w coś zagramy?

Tygrysica: Po, jak wrócimy do Pałacu, to będzie prawie siedemnasta, a my w tym czasie powinniśmy medytować.

Po: To może po medytacji, zrobimy to co zwykle, tyko zamiast rozmawiać będziemy w coś grać.

Tygrysica: Nie, po medytacji pójdziemy na kolację razem z resztą, a później pójdziemy spać, mam za sobą jedną fatalną noc i lepiej wolę się pożądnie wyspać.

Po: To może jutro?

Tygrysica: Jutro, nie mogę, cały dzień do siedemnastej trenuję, a później medytuję z tobą, a po medytacji robię to co dzisiaj.

Po: Tygrysico, czy ty mnie unikasz, chodzi Ci o to, co powiedział ten bandyta?

W tym momencie dotarli do Jadeitowego Pałacu, a Tygrysica natychmiast pobiegła medytować, Po za nią, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Gdy Po dotarł natychmiast zaczął medytować, jednak po dziesięciu minutach Tygrysica nagle otworzyła oczy, ponieważ nie mogła się skupić, ujrzała otaczającą ją i Po energię, wydobywającą się z jabłoni, Po i ona wchłaniali ją, wtedy zrozumniała, że jabłoń jest tak naprawdę drzewem uzdrawienia, którego poszukiwali bandyci, zrozumniała sny jej i Po, energia tego drzewa podpowiadała im, że drzewo jest drzewem uzdrawiania, zrozumniała dlaczego mniała bezsenną noc, ale przypomniała sobie o Po i o tym, że on też przebywał przy jabłoni wczoraj i skoro nie skarżył się na bezsenną noc, to w takim razie musiał mnieć sen, ale jaki i o czym musiała go o to zapytać, ale nie mówiąc, że jabłoń jest drzewem uzdrawiania, tak by dowiedzieć się prawdy, następnie wróciło do niej to co powiedział ten bandyta i co powiedział Po, gdy wrócili do Pałacu, zanim tu przybiegła, nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć, ale wiedziała, że to nic nieznaczy ani dla niej ani dla Po inaczej nie zareagowali by tak gwałtownie na to. Gdy Tygrysica myślała tak o tych wszystkich sprawach minęły te dwie godziny i Po skończył medytować, Po już prawie zaczął iść w kierunku koszar, by iść do kuchni, gdy nagle Tygrysica go zatrzymała.

Tygrysica: Po, musimy porozmawiać, o tym co śniło Ci się dzisiejszej nocy.

Po: Dlaczego, chcesz to wiedzieć?

Tygrysica: Bo tak, nie można się troszczyć o przyjaciela.

Po: No dobrze, dzisiejszej nocy śniło mi się, że otrzymałem wiadomość od swojego biologicznego ojca i chciał jak będzie wracał spowrotem do domu, bym poszedł z nim i odwiedził jego wioskę, ale ja nie chciałem wtedy przyszłaś ty, ja opowiedziałem Ci o wszystkim, na początku było dobrze, ale później ty nagle się wściekłaś i wyszłaś zostawiając mnie samego i wtedy się obudziłem.

Tygrysica pamiętała, co powiedział Han Wu domyśliła się, że Po nieświadomie się w niej zakochał, a skoro ona go nie kocha to przede wszystkim nie powie mu o tym, że jabłoń jest tak naprawdę drzewem uzdrawiania i że musi zabić tę nieświadomą miłość Po do niej jeszcze za nim on sobie to uświadomi.

**To koniec tego rozdziału proszę o opinię i dziękuję za podpowiedź napewno wykorzystam to, ale a propo tekstu to jak myślicie co zamierza zrobić Tygrysica i jak jej działania wpłyną na to co zrobi Po czytajcie dalej i pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających.**


	15. Zabić tę miłość !

Rozdział 15

**Zabić tę miłość!**

Po rozmowie Tygrysica i Po wrócili do koszar było już późno, więc oboje udali się do swoich pokoi Po jak zwykle życzył Tygrysicy dobranoc i słodkich snów, ale ona tym razem mu nic nie odpowiedziała, spojrzała tylko na niego gniewnie i weszła do swojego pokoju, Po taka nagła zmiana nieco zdziwiła, ale znał ją i nie wiedział, co ona wymyśliła.

Noc Po i Tygrysicy obeszła się bez koszmarów i bezsenności, była bardzo przyjemna, reszta Piątki też nie mogła narzekać na tę noc, gdy nastał ranek wszyscy wyszli, by przywitać swojego Mistrza, a następnie poszli do kuchni.

**Kuchnia:**

Po zaczął robić śniadanie mniał dobry humor, więc zaczął opowiadać, o tym jak jeszcze pracował w sklepie swojego taty, przyszedł złodziej i żeby obronić sklep razem z tatą wzięli woki i zaczęli tłuc złodzieja wokami po głowie, ale że Tygrysica zaczęła wplatać swój plan w życie i mimo że opowieść jej się podobała to zaczęła ją krytykować.

Tygrysica: Po, czy ta opowieść, a raczej końcówka wydarzyła się w twojej głowie i żeby ten złodziej, o ile on istniał, dowiedzieć o co Ci chodzi, przypadkiem nie musiał posiadać umiejętności czytania w myślach.

Po: O co Ci chodzi, akurat tak się składa, że ta opowieść jest prawdziwa.

Tygrysica: I wiem dlaczego jest prawdziwa, bo broniłeś restauracji, bo był przy tobie twój tata gąsior, bo sam byś zabardzo się bał, by bronić sklepu.

Po: Wcale, że nie, gdy bym był sam bronił bym sklepu równie odważnie jak razem z tatą.

Tygrysica No skorao tak mówisz, ale ja i tak Ci nie wierzę.

Po: To nie wierz, ale reszta mi wierzy, prawda.

Wszyscy odpowiedzieli chórem

-Oczywiście, że tak.

Następnie Po postawił na stole miskę bułek z fasolką i wszyscy zaczęli jeść, a Po usiadł obok Tygrysicy i tu pojawił się kolejny problem.

Tygrysica: Po, czy mógł byś się przesiąść na jedno z bocznych krzeseł?

Po: Ale, dlaczego?

Tygrysica: Bo jesteś za gróby i mi przeszkadzasz!

Po: Tygrysico, ale przeciż zawsze tutaj siedzę i do tej pory jakoś Ci to nie przeszkadzało.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, w takim razie jak sam się nie przesiądziesz to Cię sama przesadzę!

Po: No, dobrze już dobrz przesiadam się.

Po przesiadł się na jedno z bocznych krzeseł.

Nstępnie, gdy Po zczynał jeść szóstą bułkę z fasolką, Tygrysica nagle znów postanowiła zwrócić mu uwagę.

Tygrysica: Po, czy ty zawsze musisz tyle jeść, innym wystarczą trzy bułki, mnie kilka kawałków tofu, a ty zawsze jesz co najmniej dziesięć bułek, ja uważam, że powinieneś jeść o wiele mniej, Smoczemu Wojownikowi powinny starczyć trzy bułki, zwłaszcza z tą całą kosmiczną energią czyż nie?

Żmija: Tygrysico przestań, to sprawa Po, ile je, a nie twoja, poza tym zachowujesz się dziś okropnie.

Małpa: Tak, Żmija ma rację, że zachowujesz się dziś okropnie, ciekawe tylko dlaczego?

Tygrysica: To jak się zachowuję i dlaczego nie powinno was wogóle obchodzić!

Żmija: Dlaczego tak się zchowuje, to jest ciekawe pytanie Małpo, ale sądzę, że wiem o co chodzi, ale wy i tak tego nie zrozumniecie, a jedyne co mogę powiedzieć to, to że ona tak od czasu do czasu ma i zwykle przechodzi jej to po tygodniu, a powód zwykle nawet nie istnieje, tylko nie rozumniem dlaczego uwzięła się akurat na Po.

Małpa: Ciekawe wytłumaczenie Żmijo, ale jak jej po tygodniu nie przejdzie, albo gożej w tym czasie zabije Po.

Po: Ugh, ja mam tego dość zachowujecie się tak jak by mnie tu nie było, a tak poza tym to napewno zabić to mnie nie zabije, a jeśli chodzi o to, to prędzej ja ją zbije, jak obrazi jeszcze raz mnie, albo mojego tatę.

Żmija: Dość, uspokujcie się oboje, bo nie wiem co wam się stało, ale jeśli się pobijecie to my was rozdzielimy, a tak pozatym to bijcie się, ale na treningu.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, więc ja idę trenować.

I wyszła Po skończył dziesiątą bułkę i również wyszedł.

Żmija: Lepiej pójdę za nimi, by ich rozdzielić jak się pobiją.

Małpa: Czekaj, to nie ma sensu, oboje są wojowniakami i oboje są dorośli, więc jak zrobią sobie krzywdę to będzie ich problem, a nie nasz.

Modliszka: Tak, Małpa ma rację może gdy się pobiją to wróci im humor.

Żuraw: Tak ja też się zgadzam, w ich przypadku tylko jeśli zaczną walczyć to się pogodzą i zapomną o wszystkim, tak jak we więzieniu w Gong Men, na końcu się przytulili, coś nieprawdo podobnego.

Żmija: Może i macie rację, ale ja i tak pójdę.

Następnie Żmija wyszła, a Po i Tygrysica dotarli do sali treningowej, gdzie czekał na nich Mistrz shifu, Żmije dołączyła do nich, a za nią reszta.

Trenowali tak godzinę, nstępnie gdy Mistrz Shifu poszedł do smoczej groty medytować, to chcieli robić to co zwykle, ale po porannej awanturze Po i Tygrysica nie chcieli trenować razem, ale wlczyć ze sobą na śmierć i życie, więc Po postanowił zrobić Tygrysicy na złość i poprosił Żmiję, by trenowała z nim, a Tygrysica natomiast poprosiła o to Małpę, na początku oboje nie chcieli się zgodzić, ale w końcu się zgodzili, jednak i tak oboje przegrali.

Następnie Tygrysica poszła porozmawiać z Mistrzem Shifu, a Po poszedł porozmawiać ze Żmiją.

Kilkanaście kilometrów od Jadeitowego Pałacu wędrował Jiong biologiczy ojciec Po dzieliły go tylko dwa dni od zobaczenia się z synem, postanowił wysłać mu wiadomość, że za dwa dni przybędzie do Doliny Spokoju, spotkał gęś, której dał list, by wręczyła go jego synowi, powiedział mu, że mieszka w Dolinie Spokoju i wygląda prawdopodobnie tak jak ja, gęś zrozumniała i ruszyła natychmiast.

W tym czasie Tygrysica dotarła do smoczej groty.

Tygrysica: Mistrzu Shifu, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Shifu: Dobrze, czy coś się stało?

Tygrysica: Chodzi mi o to, że gdy ostatnio walczyliśmy z bandytami w wiosce Zielarzy, to oni szukali tam drzewa uzdrawiania, Han Wu gęś z wioski opowiedział nam wszystko o drzewie i podczas wczorajszej medytacji z Po odkryłam, że jabłoń, którą kazał Mistrz posadzić jest tak naprawdę tym drzewem, którego szukali bandyci, czyli drzewem uzdrawiania.

Shifu: I mówisz mi to dopiero teraz, trzeba było powiedzieć, gdy tylko skończyłaś medytować.

Tygrysica: Musiałam, ogarnąć pewne sprawy i dlatego nie mogłam przyjść.

Shifu: Dobrze, natychmiast idź i powiadom pozostałych.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, ale Po nic nie powiemy.

Shifu: Tygrysico, ja wiem, że nie dogadujecie się, ale zrozum to jest jedna z rzeczy, o których powinien on wiedzieć, poza tym gdy Ke-Pa zaatakował dolinę, a ja wygnałem Po to wtedy właśnie chciałaś żeby on wrócił, więc może się nad tym zastanów, ale to nie ma sensu, by codziennie mnieć inne zdanie na temat jednej osoby, a i jeszcze jedno czy możesz mi opisać jak wyglądali Ci bandyci.

Tygrysica: Opisać bandytów mogę, ale że jabłoń jest drzewem uzdrawiania nie powiem Po, więc jeśli chodzi o bandytów to były to jakieś dziwne niedźwiedzie z brązowym futrm, mówili też jakimś dziwnym akcentem i czasami używali dość nie zrozumniałych słów, a co najciekawsze, gdy Po powiedział im, że jest Smoczym Wojownikiem, a my Potężną Piątką to zareagowali tak jak by nigdy o nas nie słyszeli.

Shifu: Dobrze, ale obawiam się jeśli chcemy skutecznie bronić drzewa przed nimi to nie obejdzie się bez pomocy Po, dlatego musi on wiedzieć i nie interesuje mnie powód, masz wykonać moje polecenie, a jeśli chodzi o tych bandytów to według mnie oni nie są z Chin, a może nawet nie z Azji, ale obawiam się, że mogą być groźniejsi niż nam się wydaje, a teraz idź i powiadom pozostałych i Po też.

W tej chwili Tygrysica ruszyła z powrotem do Pałacu, ale nie zamierzała mówić Po o drzewie uzdrawiania.

**To już koniec piętnastego rozdziału i proszę o opinię, a w następnym rozdziale sen Po powoli staje się jawą, wiadomość dotrze, ale czy wszystko będzie takie samo.**


	16. Nowe wiadomości

Rozdział 16

**Nowe wiadomości**

Po znalazł Żmiję w kuchni i zaczął rozmowę.

Po: Żmijo, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, czy Tygrysicy chodzi o to co powiedział ten bandyta, bo im dłużej o tym myślę to dochodzę do wniosku, że tak, ale wczoraj po medytacji wszystko było dobrze nawet rozmawialiśmy ze sobą.

Żmije: Tego czy jej chodzi o to, to akurat nie wiem, a powiedz mi, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiście.

Po: Zapytała mnie co mi się przyśniło przed wczorajszej nocy, ja się spytałem dlaczego, a ona odpowiedziała dlaczego by nie, czy nie można się troszczyć o przyjaciela, a ja opowiedziałem jej cały mój sen.

Żmija: Po wydaje mi się, że nie chodzi jej o to co powiedział tamten bandyta, jednak powód jakiś musi być, a ja dowiem się o co jej chodzi.

Po: Dziękuję Żmijo.

Następnie Po udał się do biblioteki, by znów spróbować te techniki nerwowe i metody uzdrawiania.

W tym czasie Tygrysica wróciła do Pałacu i natychmiast zaczęła szukać swoich przyjaciół, znalazła Żurawia i kazała mu znaleźć pozostałych członków Piątki, ale bez Smoczego wojownika, gdy już znalazł wszystkich, Tygrysica zaczęła mówić.

Tygrysica: Mistrz Shifu, kazał mi was wszystkich poinformować, że odkryłam wczoraj, podczas medytacji, iż jabłoń jest tak naprawdę drzewem uzdrawiania i Mistrz zabronił mi informować Po o tym, czy to jasne.

Wszyscy odpowiedzieli tak, ale Żmija mniała wrażenie, że to dlaczego Tygrysica pytała się Po co mu się śniło ma związek z tym, co odkryła wczoraj i że musi dowiedzieć się, o czym był ten sen i dlaczego Tygrysica tak bardzo się wścieka na Po.

W tym czasie Po czytał zwoje, gdy nagle przyleciała do niego gęś i wręczyła mu list, Po przeczytał uważnie list, a następnie, był w szoku, to był list od jego ojca i przybędzie on za dwa dni, jednak ostatnie co przeczytał było to, że jego ojciec chce, gdy będzie wracał do wioski, by on poszedł razem z nim, jednak Po tym co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia bez chwili zawachania chciał iść z ojcem, być może nawet na zawsze.

W tym czasie w tajanej kryjówce oddalonej kilometry od doliny Spokoju, właśnie wrócił Marcus, ze swojej nie udanej wyprawy, by opowiedzieć swojemu Mistrzowi, o tym co się wydarzyło w wiosce Zielarzy.

Tajemnicza postać wyłoniła się z ciemności i stanęła w holu fortecy.

Mistrz: Marcus już jesteś, powiedz mi jak Ci poszło masz dla mnie to drzewo?

Marcus: Mistrzu Uranosie, niestety nie sprawy się nieco skomplikowały, widzisz drzewo zostało kupione kilka miesięcy temu, tylko że sprzedawca nie pamięta, kto kupił to drzewo, a później pojawili się jacyś wojownicy i chociaż trudno było im nas pokonać to jednak najwyrażniej wziąłem za mało ludzi, ale gdyby nie ten panda to tym pozostałym nie poszło, by tak łatwo, powiedział, że jest on wybrańcem i mniał tytuł Smoczego Wojownika, pozostałych nazwał Potężną Piątką.

Uranos: Ci, których spotkaliście to legendarni Chińscy wojownicy, mistrzowie kung fu, ale z moją mocą nie mają się co mierzyć, a jeśli chodzi o drzewo z moją mocą potrafię dowiedzieć się gdzie dana rzecz, czy osoba się znajduje, ale gdy znajdę drzewo jego niezwykła energia sprawi, że będę nie pokonany.

Marcus: Więc, jaki jest plan Mistrzu?

Uranos: Dziś w godzinach, gdy drzewo uwalnia swoją ogromną moc będę medytował i dowiem się gdzie jest to drzewo, a następnie będę szukał tych legendarnych wojowników.

Marcus: Dobrze, w takim razie powiesz nam, kiedy mamy wyruszyć.

Mistrz Uranos skinął głową i wyszedł do jego tymczasowej sali tronowej.

W tym czasie Żmija postanowiła dowiedzieć się od Tygrysicy co ją tak rozzłościło w śnie Po i czemu wzieła, do siebie coś, co może nie mnieć nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, weszła do pokoju Tygrysicy, gdy usłyszała, że ona płacze, uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie widziała jej, by ona kiedykolwiek płakała, wtedy usłyszała.

Tygrysica: Ja wcale nie chcę się wobec niego tak zachowywać, ale innego wyboru nie mam, naszczęście on nadal nie wie, że jabłoń to tak naprawdę drzewo uzdrawiania i że jego sen oznaczał, że on nieświadomnie mnie kocha, a skoro ja go nie kocham to, to jest jedyne co mogę zrobić, a puki co muszę nie dopuścić by dowiedział się o drzewie i uświadomił sobie to, a na wszelki wypadek muszę dalej ciągnąć swój plan.

Żmija: Tygrysico, nie rób tak, to co robisz to jest najgorsze z możliwych rozwiązań, ty nawet nie pomyślałaś, jak on się zachowa, gdy uświadomi to sobie, a poza tym może powinnaś wchłonąć więcej energi z tego drzewa, to wtedy się przekonasz, ja wiem co mówię, ale ty chyba musisz poczuć to na własne skórze i dopiero podjąć jakie kolwiek działania.

Tygrysica: O czym ty mówisz, bo nie rozumniem?

Żmija: No i właśnie o to mi chodzi, że ty tego nie rozumniesz, a gdy to zrozumniesz, to może się okazać, że jest już za późno.

W tej chwili Żmija wyszła z pokoju Tygrysicy, zostawiając ją samą z jej zawikłanymi myślami.

Od tamtej chwili minęło sporo czasu i nadszedł czas na medytację Po i Tygrysicy i mimo wszystkich dzisiejszych wydarzeń Po i Tygrysica spotakali się, by medytować, jednak nie odzywali się do siebie, w tym czasie Mistrz Uranos także medytował, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest drzewo uzdrawiania, następnego dnia o tej samej porze również będzie medytował, ale by znaleźć mistrzów kung fu, a następnie zlikwidować ich lub zawładnąć ich umysłami, a konkretnie umysłem jednego z nich, bo niestety na resztę nie wystarczy mu mocy dopóki nie przejmie mocy drzewa uzdrawiania, a więc może jednak najpierw powinien znaleźć to drzewo, a później przejąć tych wojowników. Tygrysica i Po skończyli medytację i ruszyli do kuchni na kolację, gdy dotarli wszyscy już tam byli, Po postanowił zrobić swoją słynną zupę z sekretnym składnikiem i jedno co go zdziwiło to, to że Tygrysica również chciała tę zupę, więc nalał jej do miski i rozdał łącznie z pozostałymi, a następnie nalał sobie i usiadł na jednym z bocznych krzeseł, wszyscy chwalili jego zupę, oprucz Tygrysicy, ona jadła w całkowitym milczeniu, następnie gdy skończyła udała się do swojego pokoju, następnie reszta również udała się do swoich pokoi, ale nie Po, on myślał o liście od swojego ojca i o tym, że w dniu gdy przybędzie do Pałacu chwilę z nim porozmawia w kuchni, przedstawi go Piątce i Mistrzowi Shifu, a następnie przedstawi go swojemu adoptowanemu ojcu i zapyta, czy nie zechce z nimi wyruszyć, a jeśli nie to trudno, on i tak wyruszy i nic go nie zatrzyma, a reszta jest nie ważna, następnie Po poszedł do swojego pokoju i natychmiast zasnął tej nocy również obyło się bez koszmarów i następnego ranka powrócił stary problem Po, a mianowicie Potężna Piątka wyszła z pokoi, by przywitać swojego Mistrza, ale Smoczy Wojownik tego ranka nie wyszedł z pokoju, Mistrz Shifu już bardzo długo nie mniał takiej sytuacj, że Po zaspał, więc kazał Tygrysicy obudzić go, Tygrysica weszła do jego pokoju i delikatnie nim potrząsnęła, gdy tak się mu przyjżała wyglądał dość uroczo i już długo nie widziała tego widoku, gdy nagle wielkie czarne łapy Po przyciągneły ją do siebie i nieświadomie przytuliły ją, zszokowana zaczęła się wyrywać i miała go uderzyć, gdy nagle Po obudził się i zdziwiony jej widokiem, jednak nie tym, że była wściekła i w tym momencie wszedł Mistrz Shifu, by sprawdzić dlaczego tak długo to trwa, następnie wszyscy udali się do kuchni i tam zjedli śniadanie, później poszli do sali treningowej trenowali tak jak zykle tylko, że bez treningu w parach, następnie trening się skończył Po poszedł do biblioteki studiować zwoje, a Tygrysica została w sali treningowej, następnie nadszedł czas ich medytacji, wtedy Mistrz Uranos zdobył ostatnią wiadomość, której potrzebował, by uderzyć, wiedział już, że mistrzowie są w tym samym miejscu co drzewo uzdrawiania i że następnego dnia powiadomi Marcus'a, że po jutrze wyruszają i że ma zebrać wszystkie niedźwiedzie.

Mistrz Uranos: Nie długo, cały świat będzie mój.

Roześmiał się złowieszczo, następnie udał się do swojego pokoju.

Po i Tygrysica skończyli medytacje i udali się na kolację Po zrobił to co wczoraj, ale od wczorajszego dnia zmienił miejsce przy stole siedział teraz na jednym z bocznych krzeseł, następnie wszyscy poszli spać, Po wiedział, że następny dzień będzie wyjątkowy i nie mógł się go doczekać.

**To już koniec rozdziału szesnastego, w następnym rozdziale będzie się dużo działo i proszę o opinie i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym i odwiedzającym moją historę.**


	17. Przybycie Jiong'a

Rozdział 17

**Przybycie Jiong'a**

Ta noc również była spokojna i gdy wszyscy już wstali, by przywitać swojego Mistrza, Po jeszcze spał, więc Mistrz Shifu kazał Tygrysicy, go obudzić, weszła do jego pokoju i gdy mu się przyjżała, Po tego dnia również wyglądał tak słodko gdy śpi, budziła go wiele razy, ale dopiero od czasu gdy pokonali Shen'a zaczęła to dostrzegać, później przypomniała sobie co powiedziała jej Żmija, aż wkońcu gdy tak patrzyła na niego przypomniała sobie, że miała go obudzić i zaczęła delikatnie nim potrząsać, następnie zielone oczy Po otworzyły się i zaczął on powoli wstawać, odkąd tylko się obudził był tak uśmiechnięty, pamiętał że dziś ma przybyć jego ojciec, następnie razem z Tygrysicą ruszyli w kierunku kuchni, tym razem śniadanie jadł z nimi Mistrz Shifu, a Tygrysica chciała, żeby Po znów siedział obok niej, więc postanowiła poprosić go by znów siedział obok niej, zwłaszcza że przy Mistrzu Shifu chyba jej nie odmówi, jednak myliła się i Po jej odmówił dając jej do zrozumnienia, że to on nie chce siedzieć już obok niej, następnie wszyscy udali się do sali treningowej i zaczęli swój codzienny trening.

W tym samym czasie do doliny Spokoju dotarł Jiong, szedł ulicami wioski, nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie mieszka jego syn, więc postanowił się kogoś zapytać, podszedł do pewnej kozicy, którą tak się składa była pani Yoon, powiedziała ojcu Po, że Po jest Smoczym Wojownikiem i mieszka w Jadeitowym Pałacu i że może go tam zaprowadzić, po około pół godziny dotarli do podnóża tysiąca schodów, pani Yoon wróciła spowrotem do wioski, a Jiong zaczął wspinaczkę po schodach, w tym czasie Po i Piątka trenowali bardzo ciężko w sali treningowej, gdy nagle przybiegł do nich Zeng i poinformował ich, że po schodach idzie jakiś starszy panda, oczy Po rozszerzyły się i pobiegł w kierunku drzwi do Pałacu, Piątka i Mistrz Shifu natychmiast ruszyli za nim, w tym momencie przez drzwi Jadeitowego Pałacu wszedł Jiong.

Po natychmiast go przywitał.

Po: Witam, w Jadeitowym Pałacu tato.

Jiong: Xióngmāo to ty, nie mogę uwieżyć, że ty żyjesz, że znów Cię widzę.

Po: Ja też się cieszę tato, ale jak mnie nazwałeś?

Jiong: Xióngmāo, to twoje imie.

Po: Nie, ja nazywam się Po.

Tygrysica: Po, Xióngmāo oznacza nazwę twojego gatunku, czyli masz takie samo imie jak każde z nas, czyli Panda.

Jiong: Tak, to prawda, nazwaliśmy Cię tak, byś w przyszłości godnie reprezentował naszą wioskę, ale jeżeli nie chcesz tego imienia, to będę Cię nazywał Po.

Po: Godnie reprezentował, naszą wioskę, to znaczy, że kim ja jestem?

Jiong: Jesteś przyszłym przywódcą wioski Chan.

Po: Przywódcą, ale to znaczy, że ty teraz jesteś przywódcą.

Jiong: Tak Po, a ty dziedziczysz po mnie całą wioskę.

Po: Super, dobrze a teraz przedstawiam Ci moich przyjaciół, ta obok mnie to Tygrysica, tam po lewej to Małpa, na jego ramieniu, jest Modliszka, obok nich jest Żuraw, a obok Żurawia jest Żmija.

Wtedy przyszedł Mistrz Shifu i przywitał ojca Po, po swojemu następnie przedstawił się i kazał Po oprowadzić swojego ojca po Pałacu.

Po zrobił tak, jak mu kazał, przez godzinę oprowadzał Jiong'a po Pałacu, następnie zaprowadził go do kuchni, by porozmawiali sobie.

**Kuchnia:**

Po i Jiong usiedli przy stole na przeciwko siebie i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Po: Tato, czy mógł byś mi opowiedzieć o dniu, w którym Lord Shen zaatakował naszą wioskę?

Jiong: Po, to był zwyczjny dzień, jednak późnym wieczorem około godziny dziewiętnastej, na teren naszej wioski wkroczyły wilki, a na ich czele stał bez względny paw, zaczęli atakować bez bronnych mieszkańców, paw krzyczał zabić wszystkich, ale ja nie mogłem pozwolić mu na to, kazałem Méiguī, by wzięła Cię i uciekała, jednak pobiegły za nią trzy wilki, ja wróciłem do obrony wioski, mając nadzieję, że nic wam nie jest, gdy wreszcie udało nam się upozorować, że wszyscy mieszkańcy łącznie ze mną nie żyją, wtedy wilki i paw opuścili naszą wioskę, wtedy zobaczyliśmy, że wioska została doszczętnie zniszczona i że wielu mieszkańców zostało bez dachu nad głową, kolejne co zobaczyłem to straty w ludziach, kazałem wojownikom, by poszukali tych, którzy na czas waliki uciekli, jednak wielu z nich nie przeżyło, później dowiedziałem się, że wojownicy znaleźli ciało Méiguī, jednak Ciebie tam nie było, jednak sam bez rodziców, pomyślałem że nie mogłeś przeżyć, więc uznałem Cię za zmarłego, ale ty żyjesz.

Po: Tak żyję i właśnie muszę Ci przedstawić, mojego adptowanego ojca, mam nadzieję, że się polubicie i jeśli obaj się zgodzicie, czy mógł, by razem z nami iść odwiedzić naszą wioskę?

Jiong: Po, jeśli będzie chciał to z wielką radością pokażę mu wioskę Chan, jestem mu bardzo wdzięczy, że w tym trudnym dla Ciebie czasie pomógł Ci i wychował Cię jak własnego syna.

Po: No, to w takim razie chodźmy do wioski.

Po poszedł do swojego pokoju i postanowił napisać list dla Mistrza Shifu.

**List Po:**

Drogi Mistrzu Shifu, jestem bardzo wdzięczny za to, że nauczył mnie Mistrz sztuki kung fu, wiem że to nie jest dobry sposób, by to Mistrzowi powiedzieć, ale wracam z moim ojcem do wioski Chan i nie wrócę już do Doliny Spokoju, niech Mistrz pozdrowi ode mnie Piątkę, a najlepiej każdego z osobna, byli dla mnie wzorem i nadal będą i naprawdę jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem mieszkać z największymi mistrzami kung fu w Chinach, ale nie mogę tu zostać.

Pozdrawiam Po

**Powrót do rzeczywistości:**

Po położył list na swoim łóżku i wyszedł z pokoju, na zewnątrz czekał na niego ojciec, następnie obaj wyruszyli do wioski, by porozmawiać z Panem Ping'iem, dotarli do drzwi pałacu następnie ruszyli w dół, po schodach, po pięciu minutach byli już na dole, następnie Po poprowadził Jiong'a do restauracji Pana Ping'a, by przedstawić go swojemu ojcu, gdy wędrowali tak ulicami wszyscy im się przyglądali, wiwatowali na cześć Smoczego Wojownika, witali się z Po i tak aż dotarli do restauracji Pana Ping'a.

Pan Ping rzucił się na Po i przytulił go tak jak zwykle to robi, następnie Po przedstawił mu Jiong'a.

Po: Tato, to jest Jiong mój biologiczny ojciec i on bardzo chciał Cię poznać i chcemy Cię zapytać, czy nie zechciałbyś razem ze mną odwiedzić moją wioskę, przywódcą jest mój ojciec i on bardzo, by chciał żebyś odwiedził naszą wioskę, ponieważ ty mnie wychowałeś i mój ojciec jest Ci za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Pan Ping: Po, ja naprawdę bym chciał, ale nie mogę.

Po: Więc tato teraz widzisz mnie ostatni raz, bo ja wracam do swojej wioski.

Pan Ping: Ale Po, nie możesz tego zrobić, jesteś przecież Smoczym Wojownikiem, marzyłeś o tym, nie możesz tak poprostu zrezygnować.

Po: Mogę, tato ja kocham bycie Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale mam też swoje powody, by odejść z Pałacu i opuścić dolinę, poza tym mam już tego wszystkiego dosyć, spełniłem swoje marzenie, a teraz pora na spełnianie kolejnych, żegnaj tato.

W tej chwili Po i Jiong wyszli z restauracji i Jiong zaczął prowadzić go w kierunku wioski Chan.

W tym czasie w tajnej tymczasowej fortecy Mistrza Uranosa, zaczęły się plany ataku na Jadeitowy Pałac.

**To już koniec rozdziału siedemnastego, Po opuścił Jadeitowy Pałac i jak myślicie co w tym czasie się wydarzy i czy wszystko będzie takie samo, proszę o opinie i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**


	18. Smutek i poszukiwania

Rozdział 18

**Smutek i poszukiwania**

W Pałacu była już szesnasta trzydzieści, więc Tygrysica zaczęła powoli szukać Po, na początku sprawdziła, w kilku miejscach i nie była tym wcale zaniepokojona, zaczęła pytać pozostałych członków Piątki, ale nikt nie widział Po, następnie oni również dołączyli do poszukiwań Po, Żuraw i Żmija polecieli do wioski, Małpa i Modliszka mieli poszukać go w lesie, a Tygrysica szukała go we wszystkich możliwych miejscach w Pałacu, w końcu dotarła do koszar, najpierw poszła zobaczyć do kuchni, ale Po tam nie było, następnie udała się do jego pokoju, zapukała do drzwi, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział, więc postanowiła wejść, jednak Po tam nie było, ale na jego łóżku coś leżało, to był list od Po i Tygrysica nie zwarzając na to, do kogo był zaadresowany otworzyła go i zaczęła czytać.

** Drogi Mistrzu Shifu, jestem bardzo wdzięczny za to, że nauczył mnie Mistrz sztuki kung fu, wiem że to nie jest dobry sposób, by to Mistrzowi powiedzieć, ale wracam z moim ojcem do wioski Chan i nie wrócę już do Doliny Spokoju, niech Mistrz pozdrowi ode mnie Piątkę, a najlepiej każdego z osobna, byli dla mnie wzorem i nadal będą i naprawdę jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem mieszkać z największymi mistrzami kung fu w Chinach, ale nie mogę tu zostać.**

** Pozdrawiam Po**

Gdy skończyła czytać łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, wiedziała że to co zrobił Po, to jest jej wina, to ona go krytykowała, ciągle zwracała mu uwagę i narzekała na niego, nawet kazała mu się przesiąść podczas śniadania na inne krzesło, ale ona tak naprawdę tego nie chciała i uświadomiła sobie, że Żmija miała rację, ale było już za późno, jednak po chwili pomyślała, że na przeprosiny nigdy nie jest za późno, bo ten na którego zawsze mogła najbardziej liczyć i mimo że ją denerwował, go już nie ma i jeśli nic nie zrobi, już nigdy nie wróci, ale co może zrobić najpierw musi przypomnieć sobie nazwę tej wioski, później znaleźć ją na mapie Chin, a później wyruszyć w podróż, ale będzie musiała to zrobić sama.

Tygrysica: Jak nazywała się ta wioska, chyba coś na Ch..., ale co dalej, no dalej myśl, nie możesz się poddać Cha..., mam Chan, tak ta wioska nazywa się Chan.

Następnie Tygrysica poszła do biblioteki, by znależć szczegółową mapę Chin, gdy tam dotarła zaczęła bardzo nerwowo przeszukiwać zwoje, znalazła dwie mapy, ale nadal nie taką jakiej szukała, po godzinie poszukiwań, wreszcie znalazła mapę, której szukała, następnie udała się do swojego pokoju, by spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, po godzinnym pakowanie zaczęła patrzeć na mapę i odkryła, że wioska Chan jest co najwyżej pięć dni drogi, schowała mapę do swojej torby, następnie postanowiła napisać list do pozostałych i oczywiście do Mistrza Shifu.

**List Tygrysicy:**

Drogi Mistrzu Shifu, przepraszam, że informuję Cię w ten sposób, ale idę szukać Po, ponieważ jest to moja wina, że odszedł z Pałacu, a ja muszę przeprosić i naprawić swój błąd, więc wyruszam do wioski Chan, a co do Piątki macie trenować i chronić Dolinę Spokoju.

Z wyrazami szacunku Tygrysica

Położyła list na swoim łóżku, spojrzała na mapę i pomyślała, że z jej tempem podróż może trwać maximum dwa dni, następnie wspięła się na dach budynku, jej srece bije jak szalone, jednak nadal nie wie dlaczego, nawet gdy wyruszyła na bitwę z Tai Lung'iem jej serce tak, nie biło, pomyślała, że to może ze strachu, ale ona przecież niczego się nie boi, ale przecież zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, wzięła głęboki wdech, zrobiła wdech i wydech, tak dwa razy, by uspokoić serce, następnie wzięła wdech i skoczyła, w powietrzu zrobiła obrót, o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i wylądowała na dachu jednego z budynków, w wiosce następnie skakała z dachu na dach.

W tym czasie pozostali wrócili do Pałacu nie wiedząc o niczym, byli zawiedzeni nie powodzeniem w poszukiwaniach, następnie zaczęli szukać Tygrysicy poszli w miejsce, gdzie rosło kolejne wyjątkowe drzewo, ale Tygrysicy, ani Po tam nie było, ale później uświadomili sobie, że jest już dawno po ich medytacji, więc ruszyli, w kierunku koszar, na początek poszli do kuchni, ale ich tam też nie było, więc następne, co im przyszło do głowy to, to że może są w pokojach, Żmija z Żurawiem sprawdzili pokój Tygrysicy, a w nim pusto, jednak Żmija zauważyła na łóżku jakiś list natychmiast pod pełzła i wzięła go, natomiast w pokoju Po, Małpa i Modliszka znaleźli już otwary list, następnie wszyscy spotkali się w kuchni przeczytali dwa listy i byli zszokowani tym, co się wydarzyło w Pałacu i co mają teraz robić, czy to co kazała im Tygrysica, czy wyruszyć za nią, bo przecież nie może być tak daleko, ostatecznie postanowili ruszyć za nią, gdy dotarli do wioski, zauważyli w oddali Tygrysicę, następnie Żmija zaczęła wołać.

Żmija: Tygrysico, zatrzymaj się, zaczekaj na nas.

Tygrysica: Że co, jak, przecież kazałam wam trenować i bronić mieszkańców doliny.

Żmija: My idziemy z tobą, poza tym dobrze wiemy, jak to się skończy i że jeśli nawet tam dotrzesz, to nie wiadomo, czy znów nie powiesz czegoś co sprawi, że znów się pokłócicie, lepiej jak my też tam będziemy, bo jak znowu coś powiesz wtedy my powiemy mu, że ty poprostu taka jesteś, a poza tym jeśli chodzi Ci o to, co się dowiedziałaś i o to, co powiedział ten bandyta, zwłaszcza o to, co powiedział ten bandyta to posłuchaj trudno sobie czegoś nie pomyśleć skoro ty ciąglę stoisz obok Po i trzymasz swoją rękę na jego ramieniu i to praktycznie bez przerwy, więc o to nie wiń Po tylko siebie, a jeśli chodzi o to co się dowiedziałaś to jednak wszystkiego do końca nie wiesz, ale ja nie mogę Ci podpowiedzieć, musisz poczuć to na własnej skórze, a dopuki nie poczujesz ja Ci już nic nie podpowiem.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, ale już nigdy, nie rób mi takiego wykładu.

Całą Piątką wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Po, pytanie było jednak takie, czy uda im się przekonać Po, by wrócił do Pałacu.

**To już koniec osiemnastego rozdziału, w Pałacu został Mistrz Shifu, Uranos chce wdrożyć swój plan przejęcia mocy drzewa uzdrawiania i czy to wystarczy, czytajcie i proszę o opinie i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym. **


	19. Plany Uranosa

Rozdział 19

**Plany Uranosa**

W czasie, gdy Po opuścił Jadeitowy Pałac, a Piątka wyruszyła na poszukiwanie go, Mistrz Uranos spotkał się z Marcus'em, by omówić plan ataku.

Uranos: Marcus'ie wezwałem Cię, by omówić plan ataku na Jadeitowy Pałac.

Marcus: Tak, Mistrzu więc kiedy mam wyruszyć?

Uranos: Marcus'ie mamy wyruszyć, idę z wami.

Marcus: Ale Mistrzu, my poradzimy sobie sami.

Uranos: Nie chodzi mi o to, że sobie nie poradzicie, idę ponieważ muszę wchłonąć i pozbawić drzewo jego ogromnej mocy, a następnie przejmę najlepszych wojowników w Chinach.

Marcus: Dobrze, kiedy wyruszamy?

Uranos: Wyruszamy jutro, do Jadeitowego Pałacu dotrzemy najprawdopodobniej pojutrze, ale na początek musimy się dobrze przygotować do jutrzejszej wyprawy.

Marcus: Dobrze, ale co mamy robić, by się przygotować.

Uranos: Zejdź do podziemi i uwolnij dzikie zahipnotyzowane jeże, ich kolce zawierają truciznę jest zabujcza, każdy komu wbiją kolec po kilku minutach umiera. (Zaśmiał się złowieszczo)

Marcus: Dobrze, zrobię tak jak karzesz, a ja i inne niedźwiedzie, co mamy robić?

Uranos: Trenujcie najciężej jak to możliwe.

Marcus: Oczywiście.

Następnie Marcus zaczął iść w kierunku schodów prowadzących do podziemi, w podziemiach widział różne zwierzęta, jednak wszystkie były pod kontrolą jego Mistrza, podszedł do klatki z jeżami, otworzył ją, następnie spojrzał w oczy jeży, były one całkowicie fioletowe, tak jak moc jego mistrza, ale nawet gdyby chciał mu się sprzeciwić nie mógł, nie chciał skończyć tak jak te jeże, czy inne zwierzęta w podziemiach, albo nawet gorzej od nich, wyciągnoł duże przezroczyste pudło z okągłymi niewielkimi otworami i wsadił do niego jeże, następnie zaniósł je do swojego Mistrza, by wydał im komendę, gdy to zrobił musiał powiadomić jego drużynę.

Marcus: Moi drodzy, zebrałem was wszystkich, by poinformować, że Mistrz Uranos wyrusza na wyprawę, a my razem z nim, wyruszamy już jutro i będziemy bardzo ciężko trenować, by nikt nas nie pokonał, Mistrz Uranos ma jeszcze kilka sztuczek i podstępów, które może wykorzystać, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy nic nie robić, rozumniecie.

Wszyscy odpowiedzieli chórem, że rozumnieją, następnie zaczęli intęsywnie trenować, po wielu godzinach treningu, wreszcie postanowili odpocząć, lecz powoli przestawało im się podobać służenie Uranosowi, jednak nikt nie wiedział, nawet Uranos, że gdy dotrą do Pałacu nikogo nie zastaną poza Mistrzem Shifu, który cały jutrzejszy dzień zaplanował, że będzie medytował w smoczej grocie i gdy pałac zostanie zaatakowany nie będzie wiedział, że Po opuścił Pałac, a Tygrysica i reszta Potężnej Piątki, wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Po.

**Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział podobał się, bo jest to jeden z moich krótszych rozdziałów, a jeśli chodzi o pewne wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w poprzednich rozdziałach spokojnie, w mojej histori nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem i każde wydarzenie jest po coś i dziękuję za opinie i czytanie mojej histori i proszę o więcej komentarzy.**


	20. Podróż Po

Rozdział 20

**Podróż Po**

W czasie, gdy Potężna Piątaka wyruszyła na poszukiwania Po, Po dotarł z ojcem, do głębokiej części bambusowego lasu, gdy wędrowali przez las, Po zaczął pytać swojego ojca o jego mamę, chciał wiedzieć jaka była, czym się zajmowała i wiele innych, poprostu chciał wiedzieć o niej wszystko, więc Jiong zaczął mu opowiadać o Méiguī.

Jiong: Więc twoja mama miała na imię Méiguī, czyli róża, była cudowną kobietą poświęciła życie, by uratować Cię przed tymi wilkami.

Po: Jak się poznaliście?

Jiong: Była krawcową mojej matki, miałem wtedy dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, a ona miała dwadzieścia siedem, to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, rok później pobraliśmy się, a trzy lata po naszym ślubie urodził nam się synek wszystko szło tak dobrze, niestety pół roku później naszą wioskę zaatakował Lord Shen i zniszczył całe moje życie.

Po: Przykro mi tato, ale nic nie dzieje sięprzypadkiem, Shen szukał mnie, ale ja przeżyłem i pokonałem Shen'a, ale gdyby nie to, to nigdy nie stał bym się Smoczym Wojownikiem, więc wyszło na to, że przynajmniej mi, wcale nie zmarnował życia.

Jiong: Może i masz rację, ale dość już o mnie, opowiedz coś o sobie Po, naprzykład jak zostałeś Smoczym Wojownikiem.

Po: Dobrze, więc to był zwykły dzień w restauracji, jednak tej nocy miałem sen o kung fu, gdy podawałem zupę, do sklepu przyszli pracownicy Pałacu i powiesili plakat, że jedno z Piątki dostanie smoczy zwój, ja natychmiast ruszyłam do Pałacu, jednak przybyłem tam zapóźno i nie dostałem się do środka, ale zacząłem próbować różnych sposobów, ale nic nie działało, już prawie się poddałem, gdy nagle usłyszałem, że ma wystąpić Tygrysica i wtedy natknąłem się na fajerwerki i wystrzeliłem się, wylądowałem prosto w centrum areny i wtedy Mistrz Oogway wybrał mnie na Smoczego Wojownika, ale na początku nie wszyscy byli zachwyceni wyborem Oogway, ale mimo wszystko przetrwałem treningi i brak życzliwości, aby zdobyć szacunek Piątki musiałem pokonać Tai Lung'a i zrobiłem to pokonałem Tai Lung'a i w ten sposób zyskałem szacunek Piątki, ale jednak nie wszystkich.

Jiong: Po, to jest nie bywałe, ale jak to nie wszystkich i opowiedz mi o pokonaniu Shen'a.

Po: Więc Shen'a pokonałem osiągając równowagę, obróciłem przeciwko niemu jego broń, równowagę osiągnąłem dowiadując się całej przeszłości, o tym co się stało z moją rodziną, wtedy myślałem, że Shen zlikwidował wszystke pandy, ale naszczęście mu się nie udało.

Jiong: Więc Po, o co chodzi z tym szacunkiem, ale nie wszystkich?

Po: Po prostu, mimo tego wszystkiego co zrobiłem, to jest jedna osoba, co ma wiecznie jakieś pretensje, ciągle coś jej nie pasuje, ale to już nie ważne, bo ja już nie wracam, a ona wreszcie będzie zadowolona, tym że mnie nie ma i będzie tak jak dawniej.

Jiong: Czyli ty naprawdę chcesz wrócić na stałę do wioski Chan.

Po: Tak, już podjąłem decyzję, nic mnie tam nie trzyma, nawet tytuł nie jest wieczny, gdy bym się ożenił musieł bym zrezygnować z tytułu, więc po co czekać skoro mogę zrezygnować już teraz.

Jiong: No cóż, to twoja decyzja, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie.

Po: Nie ma takiej opcji, bym zmienił zdanie, zaufaj mi tato.

I tak Po i Jiong wędrowali przez las, aż dotarli do gór skalistych, musieli zacząć wspinaczkę, lecz zaczynało robić się późno, ale mimo wszystko mnieli bardzo dobry czas zważywszy na to, że Po nie jest zbyt szybki, ale tym razem szedł szybciej, bo bardzo chciał dotrzeć do wioski, w której się urodził, jednak musieli na noc rozbić obóz, rozpalili ognisko, następnie coś zjedli i poszli spać, jednak Po mniał znów bardzo dziwny sen.

**Sen Po:**

Był w wiosce pand, jednak była tam Potężna Piątka, wioska była atakowana przez wielkiego lwa, u jego boku były te same niedźwiedzie, co w wiosce Zielarzy, oprucz nich były jeszcze jakieś jeże, ale były pod kontrolą tego lwa, jego ojciec i wojownicy wioski odpierali atak Piątka pomagała im, Po walczył razem z Tygrysicą przeciwko temu lwu, gdy nagle lew wystrzelił z jego łapy błyskawicę, wycelował w Tygrysicę, ale Po odepchnął ją, tak jak ona zrobiła to, w porcie w Gong Men i przyjął cios na niego.

**Powrót do rzeczywistości:**

W tym momencie Po budził się i był to już ranek, jednak nie sądził, że mógł by zrobić coś takiego szczególnie dla kogoś, kto cały czas trktuje go jakby był nikim, poza tym ten sen nie może się spełnić, bo on już z pewnością nie zobaczy Piątki, a szczególnie Tygrysicy.

Następnie ojciec Po obudził się, zjedli śniadanie, następnie zaczęli wspinaczkę, po około godzinie wspinania dotarli do ścieżki, którą będą musieli iść tak przez co najmniej sześć godzin, by dotrzeć do wioski, jednak Po cały czas myślał o tym co mu się śniło i dlaczego mniał wrażenie, że gdy by to wydarzyło się naprawdę, to że rzeczywiście by tak zrobił, ale dlaczego, gdy tak się zastanawiał minęło siedem godzin i dotarli do wioski, Po nie mógł uwierzyć, że podróż trwała tak krótko, jednak w rzeczywistości Jiong wybrał najktótszą możliwą drogę do wioski, jednak Po nie wiedział, że Piątka, a szczególnie Tygrysica wyruszyli za nim, Po jednak nie myślał o nich, bo mniał wiele do zobaczenia i chciał poznać mieszkańców wioski, chciał opowiedzieć historie, o tym jak stał się Smoczym Wojownikiem, jak pokonał Tai Lung'a, Shen'a, Ke-Pa i wielu innych drobnych przestępców w dolinie Spokoju.

**To koniec dwudziestego rozdziału i proszę o opinie.**


	21. Zrealzowane cele

Rozdział 21

**Zrealizowane cele**

W czasie, gdy Po dotarł do wioski, Tygrysica robiła wszystko, by dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej jak to możliwe, jednak nie znała tej samej drogi co Jiong, więc jej podróż może potrwać nawet pięć dni, jeśli nie będzie się śpieszyć, jednak postanowiła, że nie będą się zatrzymywać na noc, mimo sprzeciwów pozostałych ona robiła swoje i nie liczyła się ze zdaniem pozostałych.

W tym czasie w fortecy Uranosa wszyscy, zaczęli się budzić, następnie wyszli na dziedziniec, czekając na Mistrza Uranosa, gdy przybył wyruszyli do Jadeitowego Pałacu, szli przez las, Marcus rozmawiał z jednym niedźwiedziem, a konkretnie niedźwiedzicą, o imieniu Diana.

Marcus: Jak, myślisz co Mistrz zrobi, gdy będzie już mniał energię drzewa?

Diana: Skąd mam wiedzieć, poza tym, ten plan mi się wogóle nie podoba, zresztą nie mogę nadal uwierzyć, że nas w to, w plątałeś.

Marcus: Wiesz dobrze, że nie mniałem żadnego wyboru.

Diana: Zawsze jest jakiś wybór.

Marcus: W moim przypadku nie, odziedziczyłem przywództwo nad wami, moji rodzice zmarli, w tak młodym wieku, a ja byłem taki młody, by być przywódcą, później zachorowałem, a jedyną osobą, do której mogłem zwrócić się o pomoc był Mistrz Uranos, był przyjacielem moich rodziców, pozatym, był synem cesarza, ale on mniał inne plany niż jego rodzice, pozatym jego moc puki co, jest najsilniejsza ze wszystkich w jego rodzinie i nawet rodzice go nie powstrzymali, ale mimo wszystko uratował mi życie używając swoich uzdrawiających mocy, ale w zamian staliśmy się jego niewolnikami.

Diana: Tak i pora z tym skończyć, może ci wojownicy gdy będą z nim walczyć, my im pomożemy?

Marcus: Ja myślę, że to jest fatalny pomysł, Uranos jest zbyt silny nawet dla tych wojowników i lepiej skończmy ten temat.

Szli tak przez wiele godzin, aż zrobiło się ciemno, wtedy rozbili obóz, zjedli kolację i poszli spać.

W tym czasie Potężna Piątka przemykała przez las bez chwili odpoczynku, Małpa i Modliszka mimo smutnej atmoswery panującej wśród nich nadal żartowali pomiędzy sobą, Żuraw starał się wypatrywać jak daleko jeszcze mają iść, natomiast Tygrysica i Żmija rozmawiały ze sobą.

Żmija: Tygrysico, mam takie nie codzienne pytanie, czy to co się dowiedziałaś wcześniej, czy ty przypadkiem nie próbowałaś sobie wmówić tego, że ty go nie lubisz.

Tygrysica: Oczywiście, że nie, bo jago lubię, ale tylko jako przyjaciela.

Żmija: Nie chcę Ci nic podpowiadać, ale wszystko co mówiłam, to dlatego, że myślałam, że ty jednak chociaż trochę go lubisz, więc musiałam zapytać się ciebie wprost, ale ty nadal lepiej słuchaj moich rad.

Tygrysica: Tak, oczywiście pozatym muszę osiągnąć równowagę, ale na razie to nadal nic mi nie wychodzi, więc rady napewno mi się przydadzą.

W wiosce Chan Po, został oprowadzony przez swojego ojca po niej poznał wiele ciekawych pand, w tym jedną bardzo miłą pandzicę o imieniu Mei, była jak połączenie jego przyjaciółek, to znaczy Song, Lu- Shi i jest tak miła jak Żmija, jednak Po, czegoś w niej brakowało, ale nie wiedział czego, ale mimo wszystko polubił ją tak bardzo, że postanowił zaprosić ją na randkę, pozatym nie mniał już tego problemu, że gdyby chciał się ożenić będzie musiał zrezygnować z tytułu, bo już z niego zrezygnował.

Po: Hej Mei, wiesz ja jeszcze z pewnością nie znam tu wszystkich ładnych miejsc, więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że może mogła byś mi je pokazać, mogli byśmy, też coś zjeść, co ty na to?

Mei: Wiesz Po, jesteś taki miły i wiesz co chętnie zprowadzę Cię nad Szkliste jezioro, jest to z pewnością ładne miejsce, a jeśli chodzi o jedzenie to chyba nie, wiesz nie jestem zbyt dobrą kucharką, a i jeszcze jedno, czy to ma być randka.?

Po: Y wiesz Mei, ym tak, to jest randka.

Mei: W takim razie zgadzam się.

Po: To dzisiaj o siedemnastej, a i jeśli chodzi o gotowanie to ja mógł bym coś ugotować.

Mei: Siedemnasta, może być, ale nie wiedziałam, że ty gotujesz.

Po: Najwyraźniej jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.

Odeszła od Po i pocałowała go w policzek.

W tym czasie odział Mistrza Uranosa obudził się i natychmiast wyruszyli, od dotarcia do Pałacu dzieliło ich kilka godzin.

Natomiast w pałacu Mistrz Shifu dopiero wrócił ze smoczej groty i pierwsze co zrobił to poszedł do sali bohaterów, następnie usiadł przed księżycowym basene i zaczął spowrotem medytować, zakładał, że skoro wczoraj wszyscy trenowali, to w tej chwili także, jednak jego złorzenia mijały się z rzeczywistością.

Potężna Piątka po nie ustannej wędrówce przez las dotarła wreszcie do Skalistej góry i natychmiast podjęli wspinaczkę, od dotarcia do wioski dzieliło ich kilka godzin, ale nie wiedzieli co w tym czasie ma się wydarzyć w pałacu.

Mistrz Uranos po kilku godzinnej wędrówce wreszcie dotarł do Pałacu, zaczął iść w kierunku drzewa, ale oczywiście zauwarzył go Zeng i pobiegł powiedzieć o tym Mistrzowi.

Zeng: Mistrzu Shifu, ktoś nas atakuje.

Shifu: Zeng, leć i znajdź Po i Potężną Piątkę, będę ich potrzebować.

Zeng: Oczywiście.

Mistrz Shifu ruszył w kierunku jabłoni, by znaleźć bandytów, wiedział że to jabłoń jest ich celem.

W tym czasie Tygrysica i jej towarzysze, po trzech godzinach, znaleźli wreszcie wioskę Chan mnieli nadzieję, że sprowadzą Po spowrotem do Pałacu, Tygrysicy przypomniało się jak, kiedyś postanowiła opuścić Pałac, by trenować z panną Mugan, Po wtedy przyszedł po nią i uratował ją, teraz ona musi zrobić coś dla niego, ale czy potrafi.

**I to koniec dwudziestego pierwszego rozdziału, mam nadieję, że się podobało i proszę o opinię.**


	22. Randka, atak, zazdrość

Rozdział 22

**Randka, atak, zazdrość**

W wiosce Chan Po otrzymał od ojca swój własny domek, była szesnasta, więc postanowił zacząć przygotowania do swojej randki, jednak nie wiedział, że ma niespodziewanych gości, Po odkąd przybł do wioski zdąrzył kupić sobie nowe ubranie i właśnie w nie postanowił się przebrać, była to czarna szata ze spodniami do kompletu, na szacie naszyty był wzór winorośli, Po spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, wyglądał całkiem nieźle, ale jednak nie mniał się kogo poradzić, poznał wielu ciekawych ludzi, ale nie mógł ich jeszcze zaliczyć do tak bliskich przyjaciół, jak Potężna Piątka, gdy tak stał wybiła za dziesięć siedemnsta, więc poszedł po Mei, w ciągu pięciu minut znalazł ją, była ubrana w piękną różową sukienkę, Po to się podobało, ale jednak czegoś mu w niej brakowało, ale żeby dowiedzieć czego, musiał ją lepiej poznać, tak jak zaplanowali Mei zabrała go nad jezioro Szkliste, Po ugotował swoją słynną zupę z tajnym składnikiem i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Mei: Po, opowiedz mi coś o sobie, wiem już jak zostałeś Smoczym Wojownikiem, jak pokonałeś Tai Lung'a, Shen'a i Ke-Pa, ale powiedz dlaczego zainteresowałeś się kung fu?

Po: Zamiłowanie do kung fu, przyszło do mnie, kiedy zobaczyłem pierwszą walkę pewnej dziewczynki, którą okazała się być Tygrysica, jej ruchy były tak niesamowicie płynne, eleganckie i pełne siły, że zapragnąłem stać się mistrzem kung fu, później do niej dołączyli pozostali, zacząłem szukać informacji na temat innych mistrzów kung fu, dowiadywałem się wszystkiego na temat różnych artefaktów, zrobiłem figurki Piątki i tak aż w końcu stałem się Smoczym Wojownikiem.

Mei: Ty musiałeś ją bardzo lubić skoro, aż podzieliłeś jej pasję, może opowiedz mi coś o niej jaka jest, znasz ją?

Po: Oczywiście, że ją znam, miszkaliśmy razem w Jadeitowym Pałacu, ona jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, mądra, pomocna troszczy się o drużynę, osłoniła mnie przed kulą z armaty Shen'a, potrafi narazić własne życie dla kogoś innego i jest bardzo ładna.

Mei: Jej, ty musisz ją naprawdę lubić i ona ciebie.

Po: Może, ale to z jej strony, to chyba nie możliwe, ona jest zbyt twarda.

Mei: Po, to że ktoś jest ,,twardy" nie znaczy, że nie ma uczuć.

Po: No tak, ale ona ostatnio ciągle miała do mnie jakieś pretensje.

Mei: Może ona poprostu taka jest, a jeśli chodzi o nas myślę Po, że najpierw powinieneś przemyśleć swoje uczucia do niej, a my lepiej zostańmy przyjaciómi.

Po: Dobrze, ale jeśli chodzi o Tygrysicę to jesteśmy przyjaciómi i jeśli nawet masz rację co do niej, to ja myślę, że nic do niej nie czuję.

Mei: Robi się już późno, powinniśmy wracać.

Następnie oboje wrócili do centrum wioski.

W czasie randki Po, Tygrysica i reszta Piątki próbowali znaleźć Po, ale bez skutecznie, więc postanowili najpierw poszukać Jiong'a, gdy go znaleźli Tygrysica natychmiast na niego naskoczyła z pytaniem gdzie jest Po.

Jiong odpowiedział jej, że nie wie i że Po jest dorosły i że nie musi go pilnować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, jedyne co może zrobić to zaprowadzić ich, do jego domku.

W tym czasie w Jadeitowym Pałacu Mistrz Shifu spotkał się oko w oko z Mistrzem Uranosem i jego bandą, jednak po chwili przyleciał Zeng i poinformował go, że Po i Potężnej Piątki nigdzie nie może znaleźć i jedyne co znalazł to dwa listy, Shifu natychmiast przeczytał oba listy, po tym co przeczytał nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni po pierwsze nie zauważył, że jego uczniów wogóle nie ma, w Pałacu, po drugie nie zuważył, że Tygrysica na robiła takiego bałaganu i po trzecie nie mógł uwierzyć, że Po, by uwolnić się od Tygrysicy, był zdolny do odejścia z Pałacu, a nawet opuszczenia doliny, jednak musiał szybko wrócić do rzeczywistości, bo musiał stoczyć walkę w pojedynkę.

Shifu rzucił się na lwa jednak szybko zaatakowały go niedźwiedzie, Shifu starał się jak mógł, ale zwycięstwo w pojedynkę było i okazało się nie możliwe, po kilku dotkliwych ciosach Mistrz Shifu poddał się.

Uranos podszedł do drzewa wypowiedział zaklęcie:

- Lasciate che l'energia dell'albero di drenare in forza della mia potenza e si collega ad esso.

Jednak nic się nie stało, Uranos zaczął myśleć i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jego moc jest zbyt mroczna i by przejąć moc drzewa uzdrawiania, potrzebuje Bohatera Chi, ale kto nim jest, nagle zauważył pod swoimi stopami małe drzewko brzoskwiniowe, dotknął jego liścia zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na Bohaterze Chi, wtedy zobaczył pandę i wiedział gdzie on jest i postanowił natychmiast wyruszyć i przyprowadzić go do drzewa, ale będzie on musiał zahipnotyzować go i wtedy przejmnie moc drzewa i będzie mieć władzę nad całym światem.

W tym czasie Tygrysica od kilku godzin razem z resztą Potężnej Piątki, czekali nie cierpliwie przed domem Po, na niego, by Tygrysica mogła go przeprosić, czekali tak jakiś czas, gdy nagle zobaczyli Po przytulającego jakąś dziewczynę, oczy Tygrysicy rozszerzyły się i natychmiast podeszła do nich.

Tygrysica: Myślałam już, że się pocałujecie, tak mocno się przytuliliście, ale może lepiej nie będę wam przeszkadzać, z resztą nie sądziłam, że jesteś typem podrywacza.

Po: Nie jestem, za to ty, jesteś typem zazdrośnicy.

Tygrysica: Ja zazdrosna ciekawe o co, poza tym już Ci to mówiłam, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciómi.

Po: Tak, chyba jesteśmy mimo wszystko.

Tygrysica: Co to ma znaczyć, że chyba jesteśmy?

Po: Bo nie jestem pewien, czy przyjaźń powinna polegać na ciągłym krytykowaniu siebie nawzajem.

Tygrysica: Ja Cię wcale nie krytykuję.

Po: Tak, prawie mnie nie krytykujesz, chyba że codziennie można zaliczyć do wcale.

Tygrysica: No dobrze, ale nie musisz mi od razu tego wytykać, ja nie wytykam Ci twojego lenistwa, uciekania od problemów i lekceważenia zasad.

Po: Tak, nie wytykasz.

Tygrysica: Ugh, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Po: Tak wiem, tylko nie rozumniem jednego, dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś?

Tygrysica: Ja też nie wiem, na co liczyłam.

Po: Właśnie.

Tygrysica: Przyszłam Ci tylko powiedzieć, że Oogway dokonał złego wyboru.

W tym momencie oboje chcieli walczyć ze sobą, gdy nagle przybiegła reszta Piątki krzycząc nie, nie róbcie tego, jednak oni ich nie słuchali, gdy już mniało dojść do walki, między nimi stanęła Mei, mówiąc do Po.

Mei: Po, to nic nie da, lepiej już wracaj do domu.

Małpa: Właśnie a propo domu, to gdzie my będziemy spać?

Po: Ty, Modliszka, Żuraw i Żmija, mogę was zaprosić do mojego domku.

Żmija: A co z Tygrysicą?

Po: Ona niech radzi sobie sama.

Mei: Po, dość przecież Tygrysicę i Żmiję mogę ja przenocować, a wy zostańcie sobie we czwórkę.

Małpa: Dobry pomysł, poza tym Po i Tygrysica powinni być osobno, a z Tygrysicą najlepiej jak będzie Żmija.

Po: No dobrze, więc chodźmy lepiej spać.

W tym czasie Mistrz Uranos wyruszył do wioski Chan, by znaleźć Bohatera Chi.

**Mam nadzieję, że podobał się wam rozdział, proszę o opinie i ze względu na to, iż rozpoczął się rok szkolny moje aktualizację mogą troszeczkę się zmniejszyć, ale nadal będę się starać i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**


	23. Początek walki !

Rozdział 23

**Początek walki!**

W czasie, gdy Potężna Piątka rozwiązała problemy noclegowe, Mistrz Uranos postanowił, że nie będzie marnował czasu na podróż i teleportuje siebie i wszystkich, ale nie da rady teleportować się i wszystkich do wioski, jedynie w jej pobliże.

Po tej nocy, też nie mniał najprzyjemniejszych snów, ale rano już nie pamiętał co mu się śniło, ale nie myślał, że jego wczorajszy sen zacznie się spełniać.

W wiosce wszyscy wyszli już na polanę, Po i Tygrysica musieli ponownie rozpocząć swoją rozmowę.

Tygrysica: Po, możemy porozmawiać?

Po: No dobrze, ale jeśli rozmowa przekształci się w kłótnię to, pójdę z tąd, by uniknąć walki.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, więc chodzi mi o to, że w ostatnich kilku dniach traktowałam Cię może zbyt ostro i rozumiem, że z mojego powodu odszedłeś z Pałacu, ale ja nie chcę byś odchodził i mam nadzieję, że wrócisz i znów będziemy razem, znaczy jako przyjaciele i przepraszam Cię za wszystko i może tego co było do tej pory faktycznie nie można nazwać przyjaźnią, więc zacznijmy od nowa, przepraszam Cię za wczorajszy wybuch gniewu, ja naprawdę nie wiem co mnie naszło i objecuję Ci, że już nigdy Cię nie skrytykuję.

Po: Tygrysico, wybaczam Ci, ale byliśmy i jesteśmy przyjaciómi i nie musimy zaczynać od nowa, poza tym nawet najlepsi przyjaciele się kłócą wystarczy wybaczyć, poza tym przez ostanie dni też nie było tak źle, to ja byłem zbyt przwrażliwiony, mówiłaś mi już wiele gorszych rzeczy, a ja zrozumniałem, że poprostu masz taki charakter.

Tygrysica: Właśnie charakter, jest ...

W tej chwili do wioski wtargnął Mistrz Uranos i jego niedźwiedzie.

Po: Później pogadamy teraz musimy walczyć.

Tygrysica: Jasne, jeśli będzie jakieś później.

Po: Nie martw się, będzie dobrze.

Tygrysica: Po, ale jest coś co Ci muszę powiedzieć.

W tej chwili Po pobiegł, by walczyć.

Tygrysica natychmiast ruszyła za nim, ale nie powiedziała mu, że jabłoń to drzewo uzdrawiania i że te niedźwiedzie przyszły najprawdopodobniej po nich.

Po natychmiast zaczął atakować Uranosa, Tygrysica ruszyła by mu pomóc reszta wraz z wojownikami z wioski walczyła z niedźwiedziami, Po uderzył Uranosa, gdy Tygrysica starała się go kopać, on natomiast starał się unikać wszystkich ich ciosów i postanowił użyć błyskawicy by ogłuszyć ich, musiał tylko znaleźć ich słabą stronę, postanowił wycelować w Tygrysicę, gdy Po to zobaczył przypomniał mu się jego sen, ale on postanowił nie robić tego co we śnie, tylko utworzył tarczę za pomocą Bohaterskiego Chi, Tygrysica myślała, że już po niej, gdy nagle zobaczyła przed sobą słup światła, uśmiechnęła się do Po, a Uranos był już pewien, że to Po ma Bohatersie Chi, ale żeby znim wygrać musi z nim walczyć i za pomocą swojej mocy, ale i spróbować walki wręcz, w dodatku musi pokonać również Tygrysicę, więc rzucał w nich kulami energi, jednak Po osłaniał się tarczą, Tygrysica natomiast rzucała w niego ciosami i kopnięciami, ale bezskutecznie, Uranos cały czas był o jeden krok przed nimi, chciała pomóc Po, wtedy przypomniała sobie o technice równowagi, próbowała przekierować kule przeciwko niemu, ale jednak nic z tego nie wyszło, już mniała oberwać, gdy nagle Po ją osłonił, oberwał, ale był przytomny, słaniał się na nogach i wtedy na oczach Tygrysicy Uranos zahipnotyzował Po, jednak Po był w kiepskim stanie, więc Uranos musiał go uzdrowić, następnie kazał Po uderzyć Tygrysicę, która nie spodziewała się tego i oberwała bardzo mocno, następnie straciła przytomność, Uranos kazał przestać walczyć niedźwiedziom, następnie teleportował ich z wioski, jednak już nie mógł tak daleko, jak poprzednio i teleportował wszystkich do lasu.

Wszyscy podbiegli do Tygrysicy, następnie Żuraw zaczął szukać lekarza, Małpa przeniósł Tygrysicę do domku Po, w domku były tylko cztery pokoje, więc zanieśli ją do pokoju Po, Żmija i Modliszka sprawdzali jej funkcje życiowe, po dziesięciu minutach przyleciał Żuraw z owcą, która jest lekarzem o imieniu Cǎoyào.

Cǎoyào zbadał Tygrysicę i stwierdził, że powinna odpocząć i że obudzi się najprawdopodobniej za kilka godzin.

W tym czasie miała sen, że Po nie żyje była taka przerażona, jej serce biło tak szybko, gdy na niego patrzyła, ale z każdą minutą gdy uświadamniała sobie, że go już nie zobaczy jej tętno spadało, aż wróciło do normy, wtedy wszystko wokół niej wróciło do normy, było tak jak dawniej, przed przybyciem Po, ale czuła w sobie taką wielką pustkę, była słaba, nagle rozejrzała sie i była w Pałacu, aż w końcu dotarła do jabłoni i wtedy zobaczyła Mistrza Oogway.

Oogway: Tygrysico, wszystko będzie dobrze to co mówiłem, żebyś uważała na siebie, to już się wydarzyło, ale nikomu nic nie jest, ty zostałaś lekko ranna, a Po nic nie jest, tylko musisz szybko wymyślić, jak go obudzić z hipnozy, bo to nie będzie proste zwłaszcza, że w ostatnim czasie nie dogadywaliście się za bardzo.

Tygrysica: Tak, ale co Mistrz ma na myśli.

Oogway: Musisz osiągnąć równowagę i zajrzeć do swojego serca, pamiętaj gdy osiągniesz równowagę nic nie jest niemożliwe.

W tej chwili się obudziła i wiedziała już co robić, ale jak ma osiągnąć równowagę.

Tygrysica: Jak mam osiągnąć równowagę, skoro cierpię, ale nawet nie wiem z jakiego powodu, ktoś musi mi pomóc, bo inaczej chyba oszaleje.

Próbowała wstać, ale była zbyt obolała, była w takim samym stanie psychicznym jak i fizycznym, wtedy zobaczyła, że ktoś wchodzi do jej pokoju, to była Żmija przyniosła miskę z wodą by zbić gorączkę Tygrysicy, która zaczęła rosnąć podczas jej snu.

Żmija: Tygrysico, wszystko w porządku, jak się czujesz, lepiej Ci.

Tygrysica: Jestem trochę obolała, ale wszystko w porządku, znaczy fizycznie, ale psychicznie jest gożej.

Żmija: Jak psychicznie, chcesz o tym pogadać?

Tygrysica: Tak, chodzi mi o to, że muszę szybko osiągnąć równowagę, by uratować Po, ale by to zrobić muszę zajrzeć do swojego serca, tylko że nie wiem jak.

Żmija: Na początek zamknij oczy i kogo tam widzisz, nie musisz mówić, po prostu zobacz.

Tygrysica: Widzę Po.

Żmija: Dobrze, teraz jeśli dasz radę chodźmy na zewnątrz.

Tygrysica wstała i poszła za Żmiją, dotarły do wielkiego drzewa.

Tygrysica: Więc co mam robić dalej.

Żmija: Wiesz nie sądziłam, że tak wolno, będziesz to pojmować.

Tygrysica: Ale, co to ma wspólnego z równowagą, to poprostu jest tylko obraz przyjaciela.

Żmija: Tylko, a może jednak coś więcej, przestań to sobie wmawiać, bo już dawno tak nie jest.

Tygrysica zaczęła myśleć, zaczęła widzieć ją i Po razem, różne wspomnienia zaczęły do niej przychodzić, ale w każdym był Po.

W pewnej chwili zaczął padać deszcz, wtedy Tygrysica idąc za wspomnieniami, zaczęła wykonywać układ równowagi, gdy zaczęła zbliżać się do końca, z jej ust wyszły słowa ja kocham Po.

Żmija uśmiechnęła się do niej i powiedziała:

- O to, mi cały czas chodziło.

Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się do niej i powiedziała:

- Teraz już rozumniem o co Ci chodziło, a teraz zbierzmy resztę i chodźmy ratować Po.

**To koniec dwudziestego trzeciego rozdziału, proszę o opinię i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**


	24. Misja ratunkowa

Rozdział 24

**Misja ratunkowa**

Tygrysica kazała Żmiji przyprowadzić pod drzewo Małpę, Modliszkę i Żurawia, kazała jej też nie mówić nic o tym, co wydarzyło się kilka minut temu i że kocha Po, Żmija natychmiast poszła po nich, a Tygrysica została sama pod drzewem, cały czas nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co się stało, w to, że kocha Po i teraz musi mu to powiedzieć, ale czy gdy on jest podwpływem hipnozy, czy ją usłyszy w końcu doszła do wniosku, że jej nie usłyszy i nawet jeśli mu powie gdy będzie musiała go obudzić to będzie musiała to zrobić jeszcze raz, gdy myślała o tym co ma się wydarzyć, Żmija przyprowadziła chłopaków.

Tygrysica: Dobrze posłuchajcie mnie, Po został zahipnotyzowany przez tego lwa, lew ma na imię Uranos, nie jest zwykłym bandytą, jest taki jak Tai Lung i Lord Shen, chce posiąść moc z drzewa uzdrawiania, które znajduje się na terenie Jadeitowego Pałacu, Po nic o tym nie wie, ponieważ to nie była wola Mistrza tylko ja nie chciałam tego mówić, miałam ku temu swoje powody, ale teraz najważniejsze co możemy zrobić to wyruszyć jak naj szybciej spowrotem do Jadeitowego Pałacu, macie godzinę na spakowanie najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, po godzinie wyruszamy, niestety nie mamy umiejętności teleportacji, więc musimy dotrzeć tam o własnych siłach najszybciej jak się da.

W tym momencie usłyszał ich rozmowę Jiong i postanowił powiedzieć im, o krótszej drodze.

Jiong: Przepraszam, ale usłyszałem waszą rozmowę i chyba mogę wam pomóc.

Tygrysica: Może nam pan pomóc, ale jak?

Jiong: Znam krótszą drogę do Pałacu.

Tygrysica: Jak krótszą, o ile?

Jiong: Tę z której skorzystałem ostatnio idąc po Po i spowrotem, idąc moim tempem podróż zajęła mi, w pierwszą stronę trzy dni, a idąc spowrotem zajęło mi i Po nie całe dwa dni, więc mogę wam pokazać, ale lepiej, gdy by to było na mapie, ja nie mogę wyruszyć razem z wami, ale czy posiadacie jakąś mapę.

Tygrysica: Tak, proszę nam zaznaczyć tę trasę.

Następnie Tygrysica wyjęła ze swojej torby mapę i podała Jiong'owi, on nakreślił im najkrótszą możliwą drogę i podał spowrotem do Tygrysicy, Tygrysica natychmiast zerknęła na mapę i dowiedziała się, że jeśli będą iść z takim samym tempem, co poprzednio to wyprawa powinna zająć najwyżej dziewięć godzin, więc mają szanse dogonić Uranosa, udaremnić jego plan przejęcia mocy drzewa i uratować Po.

Po omówieniu planu ratowania Po, wszyscy natychmiast zaczęli się pakować, w tym czasie Tygrysicę cały czas nurtowało pytanie, co zaszło pomiędzy Po i tą dziewczyną, z którą go wczoraj widziała i która przenocowała ją i Żmiję, wiedziała tylko, że ma ona na imie Mei i gdzie mieszka, więc postanowiła, w między czasie pójść do jej domku i zapytać ją, co łączy ją z Po.

Tygrysica po pięciu minutach dotarła do domku Mei, zapukała i czekała, aż ktoś otworzy, po chwili wyszła Mei.

Tygrysica: Cześć Mei, mam do ciebie takie małe pytanie.

Mei: Tak, o co chodzi.

Tygrysica: Wiesz chodzi o Po, a konkretnie co Cię z nim łączy?

Mei: A jak myślisz?

Tygrysica: No nie wiem, ja go bardzo lubię, ale nie chcę stać na drodze do waszego szczęścia, pozatym jestem mistrzem kung fu i powinnam być twarda, więc jeśli coś was łączy to nie będę was rozdzielać.

Mei: Widzisz prawda jest taka, że my się tylko przyjaźnimy, a gdy się wczoraj spotkaliśmy to i tak opowiadał ciągle o tobie, on musi Ciebie naprawdę lubić i powiem Ci twardy wcale nie oznacza bez uczuć, to tylko fizyczne określenie, w środku nawet nie powinnaś być taka twarda.

Tygrysica: Dzięki Mei.

Mei: Nie ma za co.

W tym momencie Tygrysica zaczęła szukać swoich towarzyszy, po chwili zobaczyła Żurawia i Żmiję, musieli tylko czekać na Małpę i Modliszkę, ale po około pięciu minutach wyszli, wtedy razem całą Piątką wyruszyli, dotarli do ścieżki w górach biegli najszybciej jak mogli Po około pół godziny drogi byli na dole, czekała ich tylko wielo godzinna przeprawa przez las.

Natomiast głęboko w lesie Uranos i niedźwiezie prowadzili Po do drzewa, Po na zewnątrz nie wiedział co się dzieje był całkowicie zły, jednak gdzieś w środku, w głębi serca wiedział, że robi źle, żałował tego, że uderzył Tygrysicę, chciał coś zrobić, ale nie mógł ta moc pozbawiła go wolnej woli, ale wiedział, że może się obudzić tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś swoimi słowami doda mu silnej woli, Uranos był już coraz bliżej i co jakiś czas teleportował ich o kilka kilometrów dalej, aż w końcu dotarł do tysiąca schodów.

W tym czasie minęły cztery godziny odkąd Tygrysica i jej przyjaciele wyruszyli na misję ratunkową, byli już zmęczeni, ale nie zamierzali się poddać, ani odpoczywać, Tygrysica miała jednak wątpliwości co do tego co powiedzieć Po, nawet jeśli nie usłyszy ani słowa, jednak nie wiedziała, że Po wszystko słyszy i wie co się dzieje wokókł niego, Tygrysica jednak tego nie wiedziała, ale postanowiła, że na początku będzie do niego mówić tekstami typu to ja Tygrysica słyszysz mnie Po, jesteśmy przyjaciómi, a dopiero jeśli to nie poskutkuje powie mu prawdę, jednak mniała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała tego robić, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

W tym czasie Uranos, niedźwiedzie i Po dotarli do drzwi Pałacu i natychmiast ruszyli w stronę drzewa, jednak Uranos najpierw musiał nauczyć Po, jego zaklęcia dopiero później myśleć o przejęciu mocy drzewa.

Jednak Potężna Piątka z każdą minutą była coraz bliżej i bliżej pałacu, jednak Mistrz Uranos spodziewał się ich i dla pewności na dziedzińcu Pałacu zostawił dla nich trzysta zahipnotyzowanych borsuków, które potrafią walczyć z bardzo dużą prędkością i są odporne na wszelkie ciosy.

**To koniec dwudziestego czwartego rozdziału, czy Tygrysica zdąrzy na czas i co się wydarzy i czy pułapka skutecznie ich zatrzyma, proszę o opinię i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**


	25. Walka !

Rozdział 25

**Walka!**

Uranos będąc pewnym, że jeśli Piątce uda się dotrzeć do Pałacu, na czas to będą mieli kłopot z pokonaniem borsuków, a nawet jeśli pokonają borsuki, to przed schodami prowadzącymi do drzewa, będą czekały na nich zahipnotyzowane jeże, był pewny, że nie przedrą się do drzewa, Mistrz Shifu w tym czasie widział wsystko co się dzieje i jedyne co mógł zrobić to czekać na Piątkę.

W tym czasie Piątka biegli przez las już od sześciu godzin, jednak do Pałacu cały czas był jeszcze spory kawał drogi, poza tym nie wiedzieli co robić, gdy dotrą do Pałacu i co zastaną.

Mistrz Uranos był przy drzewie uzdrawiania i uczył Po zaklęcia, którym uwolni moc drzewa, kazał Po, powtarzać słowa.

Uranos: Lasciate che.

Po: Lasciate che.

Uranos: l'energia

Po: l'energia

Uranos: dell'albero

Po: dell'albero

Uranos: di drenare

Po: di drenare

Uranos: in forza della

Po: in forza della

Uranos: mia potenza

Po: mia potenza

Uranos: e si collega ad esso

Po: e si collega ad esso

Uranos: Lasciate che l'energia dell'albero di drenare in forza della mia potenza e si collega ad esso, a teraz powtórz i powtarzaj tak dopuki, nie wydobędziesz energi z drzewa.

Po: Lasciate che l'energia dell'albero di drenare in forza della mia potenza e si collega ad esso.( powtarzał tak w kółko i bez myślnie)

W tym czasie Piątka dotarła do Pałacu, wspinaczka po schodach, zajęła im nie całą minutę, jednak gdy dotarli do dziedzińca, zobaczyli trzysta borsuków, więc musieli zacząć z nimi walczyć, wiedzieli jednak, że tak naprawdę te borsuki mają ich opóźnić, walczyli zaciekle, jednak ich ciosy nie dawały żadnego efektu, w tej chwili zobaczyli Mistrza Shifu.

Shifu: Idźcie do drzewa, ja zajmę się tymi borsukami.

Tygrysica: Dobrze.

Następnie ruszyli do drzewa, przed schodami prowadzącymi do drzewa, czekała na nich kolejna niespodzianka, stado jeży, wiedzieli doskonale, że ich kolce zawierają truciznę, jednak postanowili, że się rozdzielą, Żmija, Modliszka i Żuraw, zostaną ich zdolności pozwolą im na przetrwanie i to że Tygrysica miała pewność, że nie zostaną otruci, wzięła Małpę i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

W tym czasie po inkantował zaklęcie, które ma uwolnić moc drzewa i z każdym powtórzonym słowem, był bliżej celu, który mu narzucono, ale nie mógł nic zrobić.

W końcu po tylu godzinach Tygrysica i Małpa widzieli Po, żywego ale nie takiego jak zwykle, jednak, zanim Tygrysica mogła myśleć o uwolnieniu Po, musiała pokonać Uranosa, albo chociaż na chwilę go unieszkodliwić, razem z Małpą rzucili się na Uranosa, jednak on blokował każdy ich cios, a później zaczął używać swojej mocy, Tygrysica wiedziała, że bez Po i jego tarczy utworzonej z Bohaterskiego Chi, będzie jej o wiele trudniej, jednak gdy zaczął rzucać kulami energi, Tygrysica wiedziała co robić, spojrzła na Po uśmiechnęła się do niego i spojrzała na Uranosa tak jak Po spojrzł na Shen'a, Małpa odsunął się, nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale ostatni raz widział to w wykonaniu Po, w porcie w Gong Men, Tygrysica obracała kule przeciwko Uranosowi i w końcu udało jej się trafić go jego własną bronią, na chwilę osłabł, ale nagle zaatakowała ich banda niedźwiedzi, zaatakowały ich z zaskoczenia i znokałtowały, Tygrysica po tych wszystkich ciosach, nadal była przytomna, Małpa również, ale nie mieli już siły by dalej walczyć.

W tym samym czasie Mistrz Shifu urzywa różnych tajemnych ataków, by powstrzymać borsuki, bo gdy stwierdził, że nic na nie, nie działa, musiał urzywać, potężniejszych ciosów, udało mu się unieszkodliwić ponad sto borsuków, ale zostało ich jeszcze, około dwustu.

W tej chwili przed schodami prowadzącymi do jabłoni Żmija walczyła z Modliszką z jeżami na ziemi, gdy Żuraw próbował walczyć z nimi w powietrzu, odpierając ich kolce za pomocą swoich skrzydeł, po pewnym czasie udało im się wreszcie odeprzeć atak jeży, następnie szybko ruszyli na górę po schodach, by pomóc Tygrysicy i Małpie.

Gdy Tygrysica miała już się poddać, wtedy na szczęście przybyli do nich Żmija, Żuraw i Modliszka, zaczęli atakować niedźwiedzie, ale Uranos też zaczął się podnosić, następnie szybko zaatakował Tygrysicę, Tygrysica oszołomniona atakiem niedźwiedzi z trudem uniknęła jego ataku, ale miała siłę tylko na unikanie ciosów, jednak po pewnym czasie, w końcu zaczęła atakować, rzuciła w niego kilka ciosów i kopnięć na przemian, ale to nic nie dało, jednak Małpa, w końcu odpoczął i pomógł jej, ale wiedziała, że potrzebują pomocy Po.

Wtedy postanowiła, że musi spróbować dotrzeć do niego, zwłaszcza, że była już słaba, ledwie stała na nogach, Małpa też z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz słabszy, więc musiała na chwilę zostawić Małpę, puki jeszcze może walczyć, zwłaszcza bez niej, więc zostawiła Małpę i zaczęła iść w kierunku Po.

Po nadal inkantował zaklęcie, w pewnym momencie energia z drzewa zaczęła wydobywać się, Po zaczął formować ją na kształt kuli i krzyknął energia, Tygrysica w tym momencie była przed nim i zaczęła mówić.

Tygrysica: Po, słyszysz mnie, to ja Tygrysica, poznajesz mnie, przyjaźnimy się i nic tego nie zmieni, Po proszę obudź się.

Po jednak nie zareagował na to, w dodatku był już gotowy, by przekazać moc Uranosowi.

Tygrysica: Po, ja muszę Ci coś powiedzieć, wiesz ja ostatnio coś zrozumniałam, przez cały czas zawsze starałam się spędzać z tobą czas, trenowałam z toba, rozmawiałam, chodziliiśmy na spacery, zawsze gdy wpadałeś w kłopoty próbowałam Cię ratować, czasami ty także mnie ratowałeś i mimo że sprawiałam wrażenie nie wdzięcznej, to byłam bardzo Ci wdzięczna, a to dlatego, że Cię kocham, ale moja miłość do Ciebie jest niczym w porównaniu z tym zaklęciem i wybacz mi, bo to przezemnie jesteś zahipnotyzowany, a ja nie potrafię Ci pomóc.

W tym momencie Tygrysica pada na kolana, ale Po słyszał wszystko i w pewnym momencie hipnoza zaczęła słabnąć, następnie Po powoli zaczął się budzić, po tym co usłyszał nabrał siły mógł uwolnić się, a jego energia Chi i Bohaterskie Chi odnowiły się i nauczył się kontrolować swoją moc, a przede wszystkim nauczył się ją uwalniać.

Po: Tygrysico, wstań musimy walczyć.

Tygrysica wstała i razem z Po zaczęli walczyć.

W tym czasie Mistrz Shifu pokonał ostatniego borsuka i mógł iść i pomóc swoim uczniom, gdy dotarł zobaczył, że Po znów jest normalny, podszedł do nich i zaczął mówić.

Shifu: Po i Tygrysico walczcie z Uranosem oboje macie wielkie szanse na pokonanie go, ja pomogę pozostałym unieszkodliwić niedźwiedzie.

Pozostali z Mistrzem Shifu rzucili się na niedźwiedzie, ale one przestały walczyć i zbuntowały się przeciwko Uranosowi, Uranos kazał im walczyć, jednak w tym czasie zaatakowali go Po i Tygrysica.

Tygrysica: Po, co robimy, gdy byłeś zahipnotyzowany próbowałam równowagi, ale to unieszkodliwiło go tylko na chwilę, a potem przestał urzywać mocy.

Po: To trzeba go do tego zmusić, ja go zaatakuję moją całą energią Chi, a ty używaj równowagi, by mnie oslonić, przechwytuj wszystki kule energi i odrzucaj w niego, a jeśli się uda to kop i uderzaj go z całych sił.

Tygrysica: Dobrze.

Następnie zaczęli atakować go, Po zaczął uderzać w niego kulami energi, wtedy Uranos nie mniał wyboru i musiał użyć swojej mocy, Tygrysica wtedy zaczęła przechwytywać kule energi Uranosa, po pewnym czasie Uranos nie mógł już bronić się przed swoją mocą i przed energią Po, oberwał kilkoma kulami energi, następnie upadł na kolana, ale jeszcze był wstanie zacząć walczyć, wtedy Po i Tygrysica podbiegli do niego i zaczęli wymierzać w niego ciosy i kopnięcia, w końcu pozbawiając go przytomności, jednak był on nadal żywy, Żuraw natychmiast poleciał do więzienia Chorh-Gom, by zbrali go z Pałacu, w tym czasie Mistrz Shifu musiał poszukać kajdanki, które uniemożliwią Uranosowi używanie jego mocy, po około pół godziny po walce Shifu wreszcie znalazł te kajdanki, następnie poszedł do drzewa, gdzie leżał nieprzytomny Uranos, założył mu kajdanki, po godzinie przyleciał Żuraw z bandą nosorożców, którzy by zachować środki ostrożności przybyli w bardzo licznej grupie, Shifu uwarzał, że liczba strażników jeśli chodzi o Uranosa powinna być równie wysoka, co liczba strażników Tai Lung'a, kazano im umieścić go, w tym samym miejscu, co Tai Lung'a i przykuć łańcuchami do ściany i nie zdejmować mu anty magicznych kajdanek, a także zakuć go w coś na podobę, w co był zakuty Tai Lung i kazano potroić straże, następnie zabrano Uranosa do wiezienia, a niedźwiedziom udzielono schronienia w Pałacu, w Pałacu było już prawie po dwudziestej pierwszej, więc wszyscy natychmiast mnieli iść spać, więc ruszyli do koszar i weszli do swoich pokoi, następny dzień dla wszystkich będzie ciężki.

**To już koniec dwudziestego piątego rozdziału, następny będzie ostatni, ale jeszcze napiszę kolejną historię, a poza tym będę tłumaczyć tę na język angielski, proszę o opinię i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, pozdrawiam was.**


	26. Nowy początek

Rozdział 26

**Nowy początek**

Wszyscy w Pałacu obudzili się, gdy nastał ranek, ostatnie wydarzenia mocno nimi wstrząsnęły, ale musieli wrócić do treningu, jednak Mistrz Shifu kazał zaprezentować Po i Tygrysicy to, czego w ostatnich dniach nauczyli się, reszta natomiast mogła to obserwować i móc tego dnia wogóle nie trenować.

Pierwszy zaprezentował swoje umiejętności Po, skupił się, a z jego dłoni zaczęła wydobywać się złoto-jasno niebieska energia, ale obie w pełni kontrolował i mógł nadać jej dowolną wielkość i kształt.

Następnie Mistrz Shifu zabrał ich wszystkich do smoczej groty, by Tygrysica mogła zaprezentować swoje umiejętności.

Tygrysica skupiła się i rozpoczęła wykonywać klasyczny układ równowagi, gdy skończyła Shifu powiedział, że Tygrysica jeszcze musi rozwinąć swoją energię Chi i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Następnie po treningu Po poszedł do restauracji swojego ojca.

Pan Ping: Po, myślałem, że już Cię więcej nie zobaczę.

Po: Ja też tato, ale coś zrozumniałem, że jestem Smoczym Wojownikiem i lepiej, gdy jestem tu niż w wiosce Chan.

Pan Ping: Dobrze, że zrozumniałeś to.

Po: Tak, ale zrozumniałem coś jeszcze, ale nie wiem jeszcze co zrobię.

Pan Ping: Zrobisz to co będzie słuszne.

W tej chwili Po wyszedł z restauracji mówiąc dzięki tato, następnie udał się do Pałacu, gdy tam dotarł udał się do Drzewa Uzdrawiania i siedział tam i myślał.

W tym czasie Marcus i jego niedźwiedzie, po rozmowie z Mistrzem Shifu, postanowiły wrócić do Rzymu i panować tam wzamian za Uranosa nie atakując sąsiednich państw, cała Piątka pożegnała ich bardzo ciepło, jednak nie było z nimi Po, Tygrysica zaczęła go szukać i w końcu znalazła go przy Drzewie Uzdrawiania.

Tygrysica: Tak myślałam, że Cię tu znajdę.

Po: Tygrysica.

Tygrysica: Tak Po to tylko ja.(Podeszła do niego bliżej, następnie usiadła obok niego.)

Po: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Tygrysica: Ale co?

Po: Uratowałaś mnie od hipnozy.

Tygrysica: Ponieważ byłeś nam potrzebny.

Po: Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Tygrysica: Po, czy słyszałeś to co mówiłam i czy już kogoś wcześniej kochałeś?

Po: Ja słyszałem wszystko, tak naprawdę już raz byłem gotów się ożenić, ale to była nie przemyślana decyzja i lubiłem już kilka dziewczyn, a dlaczego pytasz.

Tygrysica: Nie wiem zapomnij o tym, odkąd osiągnęłam równowagę przychodzą mi do głowy różne myśli.

Po: Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz, skoro tak naprawdę tak nie czujesz?

Tygrysica: Dobre pytanie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie wymaga odpowiedzi.

Po: Czekaj, ty naprawdę tak myślisz, to wszystko, co robiłaś wcześniej, osłoniłaś mnie od kuli armatniej Shen'a ryzykując własnym życiem, przytuliłaś mnie w więzieniu w Gong Men i później gdy Ke-Pa prawie mnie zabił, próbowałaś odwieść mnie od ślubu i zawsze trzymasz rękę na moim ramieniu, albo zawsze próbujesz mnie dotknąć i być jak najbliżej mnie.

Tygrysica: Brawo detektywie, a raczej Smoczy Wojowniku rozwiązałeś zagadkę mojego serca, a wierz mi, to nie takie łatwe, więc co zamierzasz zrobić.

Po: Wyznać Ci, że będąc zahipnotyzowanym, mimo że nie mogłem się uwolnić wiele myślałem, o tym co się wydarzyło, o tym co mi się śniło, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jabłoń to tak naprawdę Drzewo Uzdrawiania, zrozumniałem, że Cię kocham.

Tygrysica: I co dalej, czy zamierzasz zrobić coś jeszcze?

Po: Tak, musimy powiedzieć o tym Mistrzowi Shifu i zapytać się go co mamy zrobić?

Odpowiedź Po, kompletnie zszokowała Tygrysicę i zauważyła, że Po jest jeszcze bardziej nie doświadczony w uczuciach od niej.

Tygrysica: Po, nie oto mi chodziło, ale masz rację musimy powiedzieć o tym Mistrzowi, a teraz wracam do pytania co zamierzasz zrobić?

Po: Czy to jest podchwytliwe pytanie?

Tygrysica: Nie Po, to jest normalne pytanie i chyba podstawowe, jakie można zadać w takiej sytuacji.

Po: No dobrze, więc na początek musimy przestać, być przyjaciómi.

Tygrysica: Więc od teraz jestem twoją dziewczyną, podoba mi się i co dalej.

Po: No nie wim.

Tygrysica: Po, powiem Ci, że powinieneś coś zrobić, bo wiesz bardzo często ze sobą walczymy i czasami się mnie pytasz czy chcę, czasami jednak walczymy ze sobą nie pytając drugiej osoby o zdanie i z tą czynnością jest podobnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kładąc jednocześnie palec na jednej z warg dając Po do zrozumnienia czego chce.

Po: Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi.

Tygrysica rozumniejąc, że aby coś z tego wyszło będzie musiała sama wszystko inicjować, bo Po nie ma żadnej wiedzy, na temat bycia zakochanym.

Tygrysica: Po, myślę, że powinieneś mnie pocałować.

Po zaczerwienił się lekko i powiedział.

Po: No dobrze, skoro właśnie tego chcesz.

Po zbliżył się do niej, następnie ich usta dotkęły się, pocałunek trwał nie spełna minutę, ale uświadomił im, że są wreszcie razem i że nie pozwolą, by co kolwiek lub kto kolwiek ich rozdzielił, następnie udali się do smoczej groty, by powiedzieć Mistrzowi Shifu, o tym co się wydarzyło.

Tygrysica: Mistrzu, ja mam Ci coś do powiedzenia, a konkretnie ja i Po mamy Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Shifu: Mów dalej.

Tygrysica: Jakiś czas temu zrozumnieliśmy z Po, ile nas łączy, próbowałam z tym walczyć, ale narobiłam tylko bałaganu, zrozumniałam, że kocham Po.

Po: Ja też zrozumniałem, że ją kocham i też próbowałem z tym walczyć, aż w końcu przestałem to robić, ale pytanie, co teraz mamy zrobić?

Shifu: Tak szczerze, ja od dawna wiedziałem, że coś was łączy, a odpowiedź brzmi możecie robić co chcecie, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku, ale zakładam, że oboje go posiadacie i nie musicie się śpieszyć, na wszystko w życiu jest czas, nie popełniajcie pochopnych decyzji, bo niektórych możecie żałować do końca życia i to dotyczy was obojga, a Po można powiedzieć, że nawet podwójnie, a przedewszystkim życzę wam szczęścia.

Po i Tygrysica skinęli głowami, następnie ukłonili się do swojego Mistrza i pobiegli po informować Pana Ping'a w końcu to jego przybrany ojciec, gdy dotarli weszli do restauracji, jednak było w niej pełno ludzi, Po jeszcze zanim jego ojciec wyszedł z kuchni, natychmiast do niej poszedł, oczywiście razem z Tygrysicą, następnie ogłosili to, że są parą.

Po: Tato, wiem, że widzieliśmy się trzy godziny temu, ale mam coś Ci do powiedzenia, znaczy oboje z Tygrysicą mamy Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Pan Ping: Tak słucham was.

Po: Chodzi mi o to, że ja i Tygrysica jesteśmy teraz parą i jesteśmy zakochani w sobie.

Tygrysica: Tak proszę pana, jesteśmy zakochani i jesteśmy parą.

Pan Ping: Ogromnie się cieszę, ale mam jedno zastrzeżenie do ciebie Tygrysico.

Tygrysica stała zszokowana.

Tygrysica: Tak proszę pana, o co chodzi?

Pan Ping: Przestań mówić do mnie per pan, mów do mnie tato.

Tygrysica: Ale jak to, przecież my nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, ja tak nie mogę, do nikogo jeszcze nie mówiłam tato.

Pan Ping: Jesteś przecież dziewczyną Po i masz mówić mi tato i żadnych ale.

Tygrysica: Ok dobrze tato.

Następnie Po zabrał Tygrysicę do swojego pokoju, by jej pokazać jego dawny pokój, po pół godzinie Po i Tygrysica wrócili do Pałacu, było za dziesięć siedemnasta i to był czas na ich medytację.

Po: Tygrysico, wiesz, że nadszedł czas na naszą medytację.

Tygrysica: Po, my już prawie wcale nie musimy medytować, sądzę że powinniśmy pójść na naszą pierwszą randkę, ale są osoby, które powinny dowiedzieć się o nas, albo będą sami dociekać się prawdy i wysnówać bez sensowne plotki.

Po: Masz na myśli Małpę, Modliszkę, Żmiję i Żurawia, tak?

Tygrysica: Wiesz Po, czytasz mi w myślach.

Następnie go pocałowała, po minucie ruszyli na poszukiwania swoich przyjaciół, znaleźli ich po około pół godzinie, następnie zaczęli mówić chociaż Żmija już i tak wiedziała o co chodzi.

Tygrysica: Ja i Po musimy wam powiedzieć, że jesteśmy parą i że musicie się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Małpa: Żartujecie prawda?

Tygrysica: A czy ja kiedykolwiek żartuję.

Żmija: Wiedziałam, że kiedyś będziecie razem.

Po: Dzięki Żmijo.

Małpa, Żuraw i Modliszka stali gapiąc się na nich z otwartymi ustami (Tak jak wtedy, gdy się przytulili w więzieniu i w porcie w Gong Men.)

Następnie Tygrysica widzac ich zszokowanie, postanowiła zszokować ich jeszcze bardziej i pocałowała Po na oczach wszystkich, Żmija się uśmiechnęła, a pozostali nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Żmija: Spokojnie nie martwcie się chłopcy, wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej, a ja będę pilnować, by to, że Po i Tygrysica są razem w niczym nam nie przeszkadzało.

Po: Może mogliśmy poczekać, z informowaniem ich?

Tygrysica: Oni poprostu muszą się przyzwyczaić.

Następnie oboje ruszyli w kierunku jabłoni, gdy dotarli usiedli obok siebie.

Po: Więc co będziemy robić?

Tygrysica: Rozmawiać.

Po: Rozmawiać, ale o czym, przez ostatnie dni rozmawialiśmy praktycznie codziennie.

Tygrysica: Muszę Cię lepiej poznać, bo muszę wiedzieć, czy nie zakochałam się w nie właściwej osobie.

Więc Po zaczął opowiadać Tygrysicy historię swojego życia, następnie razem oglądali zachód słońca, randkę zakończyli długim pocałunkiem, nad nimi świeciły gwiazdy i snuły nowe przepowiednie i historie, które jeszcze kiedyś się wydarzą.

Bardzo daleko od Doliny Spokoju leży wioska, w której wydarzyło się kiedyś coś wielkiego, ale skutki były nie korzystne dla mieszkańców tej wioski.

Koniec

**To już koniec Kung Fu Panda 3 Mój Pomysł, ale mam zamiar przetłumaczyć to na angielski, napisać coś z seri Kung Fu Panda Legenda o Niezwykłości, to będzie coś takiego jak odcinek Wejście Smoka, tylko akcja będzie się toczyć już po wydarzeniach z Kung Fu Panda Mój Pomysł i również to przetłumaczę, a następna część będzie się nazywać Kung Fu Panda 4 Mój Pomysł, jednak szybciej napiszę tę historię podłączoną do serialu, tytuł brzmi: Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa i zachęcam wszystkich czytających i komentujących do przeczytania kolejnych części i dziękuję wszystkim i pozdrawiam.**


End file.
